What did I Do
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: She's horrible.. She's a monster. She hates me and my friends as much as I hate her.. then why am I choking her with my tongue in the middle of my street? Mood: Confused. (Beck POV mostly) R&R A Raunchy good time... So read
1. A Thin thin THIN line

**A:N** SO.. I know a lot of you are waiting for the update for Extraordinarily victorious... I know I know I'm working on it. .I want it to be perfect and I got a little stuck.. so bear with me.. plus I'm in this pageant thing that's taking up a lot of my time right now..unfortunately.. but until then.. to tide you over.. I've come up with this... for you guys to read I guess...

Also Have you seen the new victorious's obviously.. because hello.. you fans.. I Just can't get over the cute smile they shared in Opposite date.. it was so needed.. I think this is going to be a great season for bade.. or better yet I know.. also if you've seen the trailer for Three girls and a moose did you notice beck's face when jade was all into moose.. it was like

"oh hell no.."

I loved it..

But anyway here you go..

Lyrical Inspiration: "_Saying hey.. I want her but she's so mean.._" **Matchbox 20**

**WARNING GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY OCCUR.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

(BECK POV)

Your going to think this is weird. I can sense it but if I get it out you can understand why I have made the decision I have made...

You probably have no idea what I'm talking about so.. you know what?

I'll start over.. from the beginning ish...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

I go to a performing arts school. Hollywood arts in the beautiful Hollywood California. Now I know what you thinking a boy in a performing arts school. Not that I have anything against Homosexuals it's just I don't go that way. I'm perfectly straight. If I'm not being too cocky I think I'm one of the best looking boys in the place.. and trust me if you'd ever seen the place. You'd know. That also Means I have my fair share of girls...

Now I have your usual friends even if the school, the school day and the teachers are so very unusual.

The nerd - His name is Robbie Shapiro. He is the epitome of everything technology and awkward. Old and new. He ranges his knowledge from pear-pads to walkies-talkies. Along with his puppet Rex. I guess that's how he got in. He's an excellent ventriloquist even if he tends to creep regular people out.

The Nice Guy - Andre Harris. He is my best friend. He's black. I don't say that to be racist I just think if he was white it would be different. I can tell him anything and since I moved from Canada he's listened. Whether it's girl problems parent problems.. man problems your boy has got my back. He's in Hollywood arts for almost everything.. accept acting.. I don't think he does that a lot. Not as much as he writes plays and sings his own songs.

The Dumb Girl - Cat valentine. Okay now cat is like a mix between the dumb girl and the nice girl. Her hair is bright red. She's the sweetest thing ever even if she's a little on the slow side. Not to mention the long stories about her brother who is just as crazy as she is. She's in Hollywood arts for dance and song. She's an excellent tap dancer and her voice is amazing.

The Nice girl - Tori Vega. She really is the nice girl and pretty to boot. Going out her way to help everybody and everything but she does have a temper and a little mean streak but it's only as long as a inch worm so she's safe to be labeled nice girl. She sings acts and is dancer she's one of Hollywood arts few triple threats..who's actually good. Her sister Trina is one who isn't so good but don't tell her that. I've known tori as long as Andre almost. She's like a sister to me...

Me. I guess I'm the bad boy. I mean I'm not an outrageous bad boy but I have to be the baddest out of all my friends which says that I'm like...a mild boy. The baddest part about me has to be my hair.. it's about to my neck. And I refuse to cut it. Which is the only defiance my parents ever received and the time I moved into an RV but that's for later... but other then that how bad do you think I am now? I'm here to act.. I love it.. I spend everyday perfecting my craft. I moved to Hollywood when I was 12 from Toronto Canada. I knew I wanted to be an actor until I was 12 so I applied to Hollywood arts.. and got in.. it's as simple as that..

and now that we're past the introductions...let me bring you to where we start.

It was a Tuesday as I recall it.. and it was October so the school year wasn't new but it wasn't old yet either. Everyone was walking down the hall past all of the self decorated lockers. Usually we can do this and still talk and chatter at the same time..

Notice I said usually.

It seems I forgot it was Tuesday as did Andre and tori who headed up our group as well, with cat and Robbie in the back safe from harm. What harm do you ask?

"yeah and so then I was like Grandma it's jello not blood. Strawberry Jello" Andre said with everyone laughing. It's funny how a smile can go to a frown so quick.

"Yeah and so then..." Andre started. Then stopped. We'd slammed into something or someone...

"GREAT Just... Great..." I knew that voice. As did everyone. It was sarcastic and menacing and full of malice. It was loud and rich in tone quality. Not to mention oozing with self confidence. Cocky self confidence

"s-s-sorry jade." Andre said stuttering. Now Andre is the most smooth talking-est person I know. If this was Robbie this would be another story but.. Andre now he was never nervous never scared. Unless it came to Jade.

Let me explain why Andre's voice is so full of fear.

The Bad Girl. Jadelyn West. When I say bad girl I mean bad girl. Not mild or sort of bad. Completely totally bad. She was beautiful. Yes very beautiful but her personality was another story. In the 9th grade she cut one of cat's pigtails off. In the 10th she glued Rex to a pyrotechnics cannon and watched him shoot off. In 11th she broadcasted Andre and tori's horrible dressed rehearsal for a soon to be canceled show and posted it on the internet. With the subtitle

"_Not so perfect now huh Vega.." _

She was the definition of beautiful disaster. I'm pretty sure if her tongue could be registered as a deadly weapon it would. NO one ever crossed her. No one ever got into to war of words with her and you know what's so funny. She's not one of those stuck up prep girls who think their the best but they really suck.

Right now as Andre and tori and Robbie are cowering in fear. She's clad in Black skinny jeans a bright red "bless the fall" Band shirt and red doc martin boots. I've never seen a trace of pink on her besides her lips. She was mystery. Even back in middle school. She's the final triple threat and she was amazing. Amazing talent.. horrible attitude.

"Yeah yeah.. I know Harris your sorry.. sorry you have such a terrible life you have to go and smash your body into mine.. but unfortunate for you I'm not a Buddha you can't rub me for good luck.. now MOVE!" She stomped away with her shoulder bag clutched to her side.

"Bye JADE!" Cat said in a airy loud voice with an energetic wave. Jade just threw up her hand her black curls and green streaks bouncing with every step. I think the reason cat's not afraid of her is because jade's mom and cat's mom are best friends. Cat spends some weekends with jade and vice versa. I find that amazing.. I also find it amazing that she'd let cat post video's about it on the slap.

The reason I'm not afraid you ask. I don't know.. it's like I have immunity. Immunity to fear. Not immunity to hating her. She's done so many messed up things right in front of me it's ridiculous. She really doesn't care. Her eyes always are full of boredom even when she has that devious smirk on her face like nothing is enough.

"Cat, why did you say bye." tori said her hand over her chest. "she could have killed us." We continued walking.

"who jade? Jadey wouldn't kill anybody" Cat said with a smile fiddling with the puffy pink skirt. I just shook my head turning to Andre.

"you okay man?" I was looking over him. His eyes were wide and he hadn't spoke in a while.

"yeah yeah.. I just don't know when she got so scary... it was like right after 8th grade BAM.. terrifying." Andre said.

"Yeah.." Robbie agreed. "Yeah but you love it." Rex added in with a chuckle.

" I do not.. She's mean..you should know exactly how mean." Robbie said to Rex as if he was real person. All I could do was laugh. Not even our run in with jade could damper my mood. The casting list came up from our teacher Sikowitz's play. Since we were seniors it was one of the more provocative plays.

The widowers secret.

It was a play about a widow who killed hr husband for her lover.

I tried for the main character Ashford and Tori tried for the widow. Elizabeth.

"SO beck I figured we could do rehearsals at your house." Tori started up when we entered the black box theater.

It was cocky of tori to assume she got the part. It was cocky for any of us really to assume anything Sikowitz was the strangest person and he'd give the boy a part if he felt like it. It was always about pushing the envelope with him.

"Yeah sounds cool." I shrugged pulling my back pack off to climb the stage and read the list.

"Ashford Carlson – Beck Oliver, Emily Watson- Cat valentine, James Ridders- Robbie Shapiro"

"Oh come on beck just read mine already." Tori said impatiently.

I'll never forget this moment.

It was like it went in slow motion. I opened my mouth once I read it and got over the initial shock of what it said.. to tell tori but someone beat me to it.

"Elizabeth Ridders – Jade West" My head shot up to the cat walk. There she was like a dark angel Her arms resting on the rails her hair perfectly curled around her face. A gorgeous gorgeous evil angel.

"What." was all tori could say. Running up the stage to read the list.

"Tori Vega understudy." She read.

"Yes.. tori Vega under study.." Jade said from up top in a weird 1950's accent.

" I don't talk like that." tori said her head shooting up. Apparently it was a usual thing for her and jade.

"Aww you sound a little testy.. is it because I might be kissin' your pretty boy boyfriend?" She said again the same way. Her eyes shifted to me. I held her gaze. It was blue clashing with brown. It filled the air with a weird electricity.

"He's not my boyfriend." tori said in the background. But I couldn't draw my gaze from her.. or say anything.

"what do you mean might.. Beck has the part.." Andre said. Turned to look at him. Finally being able to turn away. It was only because she looked away first.. making Andre run.

"If Becky is smart he'll give the part to the understudy.. no need to make a situation weirder then it already is.." She said with a large smile and a wave toward me.

I turned to look at the list.

Ashford Carlson understudy- Ryder Daniels . I couldn't help but laugh.

"really? You expect me to give my part to Ryder Daniels.." This was the first time I talked to her all year.

"Not initially that's why I said 'if you were smart'" she said her boots clanking on the metal above.

"I guess I'm pretty dumb then there's no way I'm giving up my part maybe you should give up yours." I Shouted above.

"why so you and pretty cheekbones Vega and smooch it up in front of hundreds.." She had that accent on again. I saw tori fist clench at her side. " I'd rather die then see that travesty put on at this school." Her voice returned to normal. "Besides.. I earned it.."

" I earned mine too."I retorted. " I think tori would be better suited for the part anyway." I said trying to jab at her.

"Oh honey...if you think tori is the best... you haven't seen nothing yet." Her voice was low..and weird.. kinda of sultry. I heard Robbie gulp. Tori was still seething and Andre.. Andre wasn't even on the stage anymore.

He was in the seats on his phone.

"Yeah whatever.." I said back. That's all I could really think of.

"what's the deal Oliver you outta comeback?" She asked hanging over the railing her band shirt coming down a bit showing off the bright pale skin.

"No." Tori said standing by my side.

"Hey JADE!" Cat said loudly finally speaking. "Why are you all the way up there?" Cat asked her head leaning to the side.

"I'm glad you asked cat.. But before I answer move over three steps.." Tori looked at me and I looked at her then Robbie looked at me and back to tori.

"KK." cat said with a giggly laugh.

"Hey Oliver.. you still need a comeback.. Cause if you do...I got one for ya!" I looked up just in time to see a pink ball fall from the cat walk.

But it wasn't an ball not the way it was moving like jello... it was a balloon.. why would she throw a balloon at me. A balloon filled with something..

It was only when I realized how fast it was falling did I jump back enough for the balloon to spatter me Robbie and tori with a gooey red substance resembling blood.

Tori let out a scream. "AHHH what what what is this.." She looked over her arm and the front of her shirt.

"Figure it out!" Jade said with a laugh before disappearing. The sound her her footsteps getting lesser and lesser.

"Calm down tori it's just fake blood." I looked over my bag and shoes.

"then why is it warm.." Tori said still cringing. Robbie was frantically wiping Rex's face and Andre was trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh.. There warm because she has a show and it's better to practice with them warm.. give the actor a better feel.." Cat said with an all knowing smile.

"Cat did you know she had those balloons.." Robbie said still trying to clean off Rex.

"A second ago.." Cat asked her eyes wide.

"Yes cat a second ago when she dropped it.." Tori said.

"Oh.. No.." Cat said still smiling.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

" I can't do it not with her." I said pacing Sikowitz's room. He watched me while sipping an coconut.

"Well then do you want to give it to Ryder?" Sikowitz asked me with a serious expression.

I froze mid stride.

"Are your serious? Ryder? Ryder Daniels how did he even get to be my understudy." I asked a little heated.

"Listen Ryder looked the part and his acting in adequate. He was the only other person that could do it. I had to give it to him. What do you want me to do give away jade's part?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said slowly and unsure. It wasn't that I wanted her to keep her part. It was just that for a moment it didn't seem fair but if Sikowitz was able to honor it and no word got back to her that I did it..

Why not go for it.

"You must be kidding me. Jade is Elizabeth. She nailed the part. She has the right look the right voice the right everything and you want me to give away her part over some discomfort.

"But Sikowitz"

"No buts now this will happen or you will give up your part. End of discussion don't comeback here unless you have a coconut." He said promptly.

"But I have this class for period 4."

"So.. you better hurry and find a coconut then." He said before rushing me out of his room.

All I could do was mull it over and over in my head. Kissing jade west... touching jade west.. being near jade west..

What was I going to do.

Now at this point it seems I'm blowing things out of proportion but trust me. If you knew her like I thought I knew her. You'd be scared to.

Speaking of the devil...

"Hey Oliver.." She was standing at the end of the hall. I was kind of glad it was lunch I really didn't want any one to see her humiliate me. I was contemplating running but that would most definitely lead to a chase so I decided to let her approach me.

Biggest mistake ever...

"so did you quit?" She was right in front of me. I don't know if it was because I'd never seen her this close. But she had freckles.. underneath the white make-up was freckles.. not to noticeable just barely.. they were light colored.. and her eyes. They weren't only blue. They were like blue green. And her lips..

"Hello earth to pretty boy Did you quit?" She asked her hand on her hip.

"No why would I quit" I said moving past her with a chuckle.

"Because you obviously hate me.. almost..well not almost but surely a fraction of how much I despise you." She said keeping up. It was almost funny. She was trying her hardest...

" yes you have all the reason to hate me.." I said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes.

"you know what I mean.. just let Ryder be Ashford." She said again.

"No." I said plainly. "Why do you want Ryder to have this so bad?" I turned to her.

"I don't like being embarrassed and I've never heard your voice. How can you audition for a musical and you barely sing." She said blatantly.

"I've never heard you voice." I retorted. Which was a complete lie. I'd heard it a billion times.. and I'm sure she knew that.. which is why what happened next was so shocking...

"_Now don't you fight it.._

_Cause I know your gonna like it now._

_Show me some skin I might bite it.._

_I wanna have my wicked way with you._

_My wicked way with you you.._

_my wicked way with you."_

She stopped singing and I'd stopped walking. It was amazing.. Her voice I mean . I'd heard her sing for shows but when she was comfortable..when it was natural..

"Umm... so.." I couldn't find anything to say..

"well are you gonna sing or aren't you.." She asked again her voice back to it's same sarcastic tone. I opened my mouth to start but was interrupted.

"BECK!" It was cat skipping toward us.

"Hi cat." I said turning to greet her.

"Hey Beck Hey Jade..what are you two doing here?" Cat said ditsily. I watched jade brush past me and sigh...

"Nothing cat." She said moving to grip her bag. I reminded myself to thank cat later.

"OH well beck... tori's looking for you.." Cat said turning to me.. I nodded and looked to jade.

"Bye J-" She stopped me.

"Whatever." She stormed the other way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

IT was 6th period already... I was dreading it.. We had practice today. We had practice everyday accept Thursdays and Fridays.. and of course weekends but Usually those don't count anyway. I hated the thought of having to play nice boy with jade for a whole 3 months. She made my blood boil she got under my skin. Threw me off my game. It was nerve racking, angering and all around annoying. Not to mention the grief I've heard from tori since she found out she didn't make it..

"and can you believe she dropped paint on us..she doesn't deserve this part.. I Do.. I do I do!" Her voice rising a pitch at every I Do...

Maybe I should have skipped practice...

And just like that the bell rang and I was to report to the black box theater no later then 3:15. I was dreading it. It kind of made me happy that me and tori didn't take Theater History 2 together.. she was getting to be annoying. That still didn't stop her from finding me though...

"Hey Beck!" She said walking toward me with cat and Andre in tow.

"Hey guys." I picked up my hand in an awkward wave.

"you ready for practice with the devil?" Andre asked with a smirk. I heard cat gasp.

"the devil's going to be at Beck's rehearsal?" She had a worried look on her face. Sometimes I worry about her.

"No cat he means Jade." Tori said with a laugh.

"Oh... Hey! Don't call Jade the devil." Cat said loudly.

"Hey.. I've been called worse.." We heard behind us. I turned to see jade with a devilish smile and her arm on Ryder's shoulder.

"See told you Ryder you'll have this spot in no time.."I heard her say as she walked off. I clenched my fist at my side.

"Whatever you do don't give up this position Please!" Tori said with a desperate voice.

"yeah it's like a chance for people like us to be able to touch Jade..you know I mean..not like touch touch. But um... you know like a metaphor.. like.. Oh..I'ma be quiet now" Andre said lowering his head to the ground.

"you guys come on I'll be fine she's human like the rest of us." I said with a chuckle they were blowing this way way WAY out of proportion.

"Fine.. just be safe okay?" Tori said looking me in my eyes.. It was weird it was like she was trying to convey something else.. but I didn't pick up on it...

"Sure.. I'll be fine.."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Understatement of the year...

WE were only into the first scene but it still held so much provocativeness and the scripts.. the scripts were huge. It definitely gave me seconds thoughts.

"And what if I told you I wanted to stay the night?" Jade looked up at me with those eyes.. those blue green eyes but the way they were looking like she was engrossed into character...

"I wouldn't deny you..but your husband might.." I Said in a suave voice. I just had to imagine it wasn't jade. But the weird thing was... I was alright with it being jade.

"My husband..what a pity and I though we could.. get to know each other better." Jade's hand slid from my chest to my hips before falling off.. I shivered. I was out of it. I wasn't thinking about the next line or the next scene. All I was thinking was how hot my body was now.

"Stop STOP! Beck what are you doing? Your next line please?" I looked to Sikowitz then to the rest of the crowd and finally at jade who had the evilest smirk I'd ever seen... She knew what she was doing..

"again from The husband part.." Sikowitz shouted I lifted my script to prepare for the next scene.

"I Wouldn't deny you.. but your husband might.." I said again same voice. It was like I was preparing my self like a football player does for a tackle.

"My husband what a pity.. and I thought we could get to know each other better." She said again this time her hand traveled a little lower before retreating. I still held firm I was proud.

"Elizabeth you know me well enough I think." I grabbed her arm and brought her hand to my lips for a small kiss.

Jade smiled... or at least her character Elizabeth smiled and pulled her hand back.

"I want to know more." Jade took a step closer to me. I could smell her..she smelled like fruit..like berries or like the blue raspberry candy you wanted when you were a child because at first it was tart but as you continued sucking you loved the flavor and wanted more until it was sweet to you.

Creepy right... I know..

I took a step closer. " I suppose If you think we have the time." We were face to face now. The first kiss was about to come up. I didn't know about her.. but the electricity was back again from earlier and I think everyone else felt it.. I glanced around and it was like they were holding their breath waiting. My eyes trained on Ryder out in the audience with an annoyed look on his face. Obvious brought here by jade.

"and if we have not the time.. I will make the time.." Jade said her body tipping up and her hands coming to rest on my shoulders as I leaned down. Our mouths getting closer and closer and closer.. I could feel her breath tickling my lips..

"Scene!" I hear Sikowitz say.. His voice made my heart jump out my chest.

"That was great. GREAT! Believable almost it isn't even noticeable that you hate one another." Just Sikowitz saying it made all the hurtful feelings slam back into me. The magic of the moment gone. It was time for cat and Robbie to come out and do the whole were suspicious of me and Elizabeth Scene thing. I stormed off stage.

"good.. I gotta make a call Sikowitz. I'll be outside." Jade walked past me nudging me as she went.

I was upset I got lost in the moment. My boots made huge thuds on the stage as I sat in one of the back stage chairs grabbing a water from a cooler.

I was focusing on the scene honest but I couldn't help the shouting I heard out side the door. It was jade most likely She was making a call after all... I looked to the scene and then to the door and decided hell...

any information on jade is good information on jade. I sat my water bottle down. Doing a final look around. Mainly to make sure Ryder wasn't watching and made my way over.

"Of course your there with her..I told you my car was broken..Yeah I'm supposed to get on the back of that thing with him? I thought you said you didn't trust him...No I'm not making excuses your wrong..your just mad because your a sorry FATHER... always have been always will.. and of course I'm going to tell mom.. Maybe this will be the last straw and they'll finally let me live with her...I"M DONE WITH IT!" I heard a slam and it was over.

I Looked through the crack of the door to see her slide down the wall. Her face red from yelling her hair a little disheveled. Her phone was in her hand.. she was taking deep breaths..I guess trying not to cry.

Was it creepy?

A little.

Do I regret it?

Not a chance.

It's hard to explain it. Like in that one moment she was really human. Not the human we hope is there you know but actually human. She feels pain. She can cry. She has emotions.

That's the biggest one for me..

She has emotions. Plural. More then anger and hate. She has sadness and grief.

Which was stupid for me to think she doesn't like she's some kind of cold heartless beast..

I jerk away from the door at the sound of my name.

"Beck grab jade we're having a meeting." Sikowitz shouts. I look back at the crack of the door to see her head snap up. She wipes under her eyes. Tosses her curls and rises. I back away and go for my seat. acting like I was about to come get her.

I grab the water off the table and head over just as she's opening the door.

"Hey..um.. Sikowitz wants us to come out." I said. But my voice was void of all the built up hate for her. Void of sarcasm or like I really really hate how things have played out. It was flat. I think she knew it. She just looked at me not saying a word and nodded her head. Like she knew I knew or something.

"This went GREAT!" Sikowitz cheered. "We'll add in music next week so everyone practice on the CD's I gave you and keep up on your lines. This is the longest play put on at Hollywood arts and if we play our cards right it'll be a short film." Sikowitz was smiling. I was a little in Shock.

A short film. It'd be my first film role as a lead and hopefully not my last. The bad part ?

I'd still have to play it with jade. I'll have to fake emotions with jade I don't have for her normally. But hey that's why it's called acting right?

I felt my eyes drifting to jade. Her face looked as if she could careless. Like this news was trivial. Like it wasn't enough..

But I'm starting to think with her.. nothing is ever enough.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOO OOO

Practice is over and we're all walking to our rides or our cars. I don't want to turn back...

I don't want to say the words I'm about to say or feel the sharp pang in my chest every step I take and not ask..

"Hey Jade..." She turns to look at me with a bewildered expression on her face. A expression like. 'what' which is coincidentally followed by a

"what? What is it Oliver?" She looks angry and out of sorts... and I'm beginning to wonder.. when my relationship came from Hating her from afar to offering her a ride... But she'll never accept my invitation for a ride without knowing that I was eavesdropping. She's 5th in our class. She's smart enough to know anything really and maybe she already knows I know...

She's just waiting to see what I do with the information.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to run lines back at my place." I wanted to face palm as soon as I said it..

Her eyebrows shot up. A weird grin on her face. Maybe she wasn't expecting this. She was expecting me to do something but not this...

point for me.. I think.

She walks over to me her usual annoyed expression is back.

"if you think you need that much work I mean.. we can run lines." Her arms are crossed over her chest. I take it as a thank you jade style.

"Okay then." I'm coming up with the most stupidest things to say because this is like treading new water for me. we have nothing to say or talk about... we haven't' since grade 8. We shared a science class in grade 10 but she never talked to me unless we got paired together.

I escorted her to my black truck.

Now let's get another thing straight here... my truck is my baby.

Literally when I got it, it was horrible I rebuilt it from the tires up. I love it to death. It's tall it's sleek. It's dark.. it's a reflection of me.

"This is your car?" it wasn't a statement of wonder as if she was saying this is amazing. No. It was a snarky voice that said. Oh so you expect me to get in this?

"Yes you got a problem?" I snapped back. It was an accident honest. I was waiting for the blow. You know for her to say Screw you and your sneaky plan to feel sorry for me and give me a ride.

Surprisingly she just shrugged and opened the passenger side door.

It felt like all day I was in perpetual shock.. Honestly. I stood at the passenger side door for at least 10 minutes running over in my mind why she didn't just castrate me in front of the whole parking lot.

"Are we going or what?" Her voice rang through my thoughts... I jumped a step and quickly got in the passenger side...

What the hell was going on today?

I never ever ever thought in a million years I'd be taking Jade west. The jade west home... or at least to my home...Does this make us friends or acquaintances. How would I break it to Andre and tori that I was now sorta friends with jade?

"do you mind?" I looked over from the road to see her pointing at the radio.

"Nah go ahead." I looked back at the road listening to some blues pop song fill my speakers.

I was catchy.

"Oh the world aint ending but it might as well be.. oh oh oh oh I'll rock you like the sea." She busted out in a voice that was hard to deny. Was she warming up to me? Or was she usually this care-free when a million people (Hollywood arts) wasn't watching.

"Move oh oh oh oh oh like you stole it. Move oh oh oh oh Hurry!" Her voice held so much power I was looking over to see her eyes wedged shut and her head thrown back her hair surrounding her face. Every word played out on her face.

"you better do it like it's 25 to life..two steps from the yard.. one man behind bars.." She did the weirdest shimmy thing when she was singing. I couldn't ignore her red lips spitting out the lyrics like a siren singing her song... I had to quick glance at her and focus on the road at the same time.

"you better do it like the sky just caught on fire. Take me in your arms.. ring the alarm.." I was smiling now Just seeing how into it she got.. It actually made me chuckle a bit. I couldn't stop my hand from thrumming the beat on the steering wheel while she belted out notes beside me.

It was kind of fun.

"Move oh oh oh oh oh like you stole it.. Move oh oh oh oh Hurry.. move oh oh oh oh oh like you stole it.. make your move on me... Make your move on me... make your move on me." She finished the last lyric.. I still had that confusing weird grin on my face. She opened her eyes. And it was like she remembered where she was.. like she only got lost in the music for that moment.

She recomposed her self. Fixing her hair.

"tell no one you saw that.." She muttered. All I could do was chuckle. She wasn't threatening at all..

She was actually pretty cool?

OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

We rode in silence a little more... and I pulled in my drive way.

"Here we are." I uttered.

I watched her eyes rove over the RV in the yard. My RV..

For once I didn't see a hint of annoyance or.. anything really.

We got out and I locked up my baby.

"so the RV?" Jade said still gazing at it.

"I live in it.." I walked up to the door taking out my key. She followed some-what eagerly.

"you live in this?" She asked plainly. Like she actually wanted to know the back story.

"yeah..umm My dad bought it from fat biscuit, the rapper, it wasn't being used and so one day my parents said.. our house.. our rules... so.. I bought it from my dad and moved and now it's my house..."

"your rules." She finished off as if she was amazed. "I'll give you points Oliver..it's pretty cool." I opened the door for her and let her slide in first.

She looked around touching the TV.. and the couch and the little chair and my bed.. That's where she chose to sit.

My bed.

I followed awkwardly pulling up the little chair to sit in front of her. She already had her script out going over lines.

I pulled mine out as well faking like I was actually looking for a place to start. I didn't think this all the way through.. I didn't actually think she'd want to come in..stay and go over lines..

"I think we should do the scene we practiced today... your lines seemed a bit forced or strained." she was still looking at the script.

"excuse me?" I asked.

"I mean I know you hate me.. but you could have made the scene a bit more believable." She said still not looking up at me.

"Oh-Kay?" I asked slowly. What was the point of arguing she was right. It was forced. I mean how was I supposed to make it come out natural?

"So I'll start from My husband what a pity... and this time just picture I'm something you love.. like Vega or hair gel.." I gritted my teeth at the comment.

"i don't love tori.." I said through a clenched jaw.

"But no denial to the hair gel?" She asked finally looking up at me. She had a playful look in her eyes. The type that meant nothing she was saying right now was serious.

"Okay so.. My husband what a pity.. and I thought we could get to know each other better." She stood and I stood with her.

"Elizabeth you know me well enough I think." I grabbed her arm and brought her hand to my lips for a small kiss again. Trying to imagine it wasn't jade. But the image of lost singing clueless jade that was in my car 20 minutes ago.. she kept popping up and it made me eager fr the kiss coming up.

"I want to know more." Jade took a step closer to me.

I took a step closer to her " I suppose If you think we have the time." we were face to face again. The whole day was running through my head. The red goo on my clothing, the talk I heard in the hallway. The way jade sang..

"and if we have not the time.. I will make the time.." she spoke. She was pushing up ward. I was staring into her eyes.. and before I knew it I was leaning down.

I can't emphasize enough how much this day has totally turned things around.. there really is a thin line between love and hate or.. like and hate... because the moment her lips touched mine. I don't care if she was in character or not...

WOW.

They were soft in contrast to mine and sweet like she'd been eating candy. She tasted like coffee.. I got deeper into the kiss.. My character completely forgotten. She gripped the sides of my shirt and her eyes drifted closed. It seemed like she was enjoying it. I couldn't get enough..

Then her tongue... Her tongued touched my bottom lip. I'm not a virgin to these kinds of things... But it was something that just drove me insane. I opened my mouth and her tongue creeped in. She nibbled on my bottom lip and lowered down to sit on my bed as I stood above her our lips still locked. My hands slid into her hair... it was soft like silk. I weaved it in between my fingers...

It was getting hard to breath and my pants where getting hard to wear..

then she just pulled back.

She was panting a little. Her face was a brilliant pink. I saw her hand ghost over her mouth for a moment before looking up.

I was panicking...

What did she think... did she think it was just a fake acting type kiss.. cause believe me it wasn't. Was it bad? Did she hate it?

"I-I.. I gotta go.." She jumped up off my bed. I was to stunned to stop her from leaving the RV. She grabbed her script and rushed past me.. the only way I really knew she left was the RV door closed.

I let a goofy grin fill my face before I went after her.

"Jade.. JADE wait JADE!" She must have sprinted and then started to walk because she was half way down my street. Her bright red shirt like a flashing light in the darkness.

"jade.. wait a minute." I caught up to her out of breath. It was slightly cold out side but not to cold

Especially in California.

She kept waking one foot in front of the other.

"Jade slow down." I couldn't tell how she was feeling usually I could read peoples eyes but her's conveyed nothing. Sign of a good actress if she actually was feeling anything. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her..She abruptly stopped walking She still hadn't spoke.

"what's wrong?" I asked looking at her face. She brought her lip in between her teeth to chew for a moment and it was like I was going back in time...

"_**Hi my name is.. Um... Jadelyn.. Jadelyn August West." A little girl in Blue jeans and a Ruffled green shirt said. She had a braided back pig tail and pale white skin. She chewed her lip with her teeth.**_

"_**Anything else you'd like to add Jade?" The pudgy teacher looked her over.**_

_**The little girl just shook her head.**_

"_**Not really.." She shrugged fidgeting her feet.**_

"_**What's your favorite color Then?" The teacher asked.**_

"_**Umm... B-Black." Jade stuttered.**_

_**The boy in the front row with the short brown hair looked on. Looking into her eyes. **_

"_**OK.. and what do you want to be when you grow up." Then little jade's face lit up. Her eyes going wide.**_

"_**When I grow up.. I'm going to be famous.. and shock millions with my voice and my movies" jade said with a huge smile.**_

_**The whole class busted into laughter.. except the boy in the front row with the short brown hair and the mud brown eyes.. he didn't laugh.. he wanted to do the same thing.**_

"Jade what's wrong?" I asked again shaking the thought from my mind. The time I first saw jade.

"Nothing.." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Really?" I asked with a stupid smirk. It was weird to see jade this way. Defensive and a little scared.

"Yes really" She said again trying to get out of my grip...

"Listen Jade.. I know we.." She cut me off again.

"Oh Spare me this fucking speech please?" She said with anger in her voice.

"Spare me the whole talk about. .I know we aren't the best of friends.. and I really brought you here so I could take you home.. because I knew you didn't have a ride.. and I know this because I'm an eavesdropper who thought that if Is could have some kind of dirt on you to make this stupid musical a baby bit easier and have you off my back that life would be easier.. And then maybe maybe we could be friends.. Spare me" She erupted with all this stuff... all at once. I was more amazed then anything really.

"Spare me the part where you try to make up for lost time and ask what happened to the jade I used to know spar-" I could let her keep talking...

One. it was annoying..

Two. it was completely right..

and three.. why talk when we could be kissing?

So I grabbed her shoulders and locked lips with her...

I felt her body sag against mine.. Her hands gripped my shirt..

I let my hands slide down her back. She pulled away and I pushed forward letting her get enough air to continue our session. She bit my lip and I shoved my tongue in her mouth. Her eyes drifted closed and she slanted her mouth over mind our tongues waging war on each other.. letting them fight out the war we were involved in..

There we were..

Me and Jade west..

In the middle of my street.

Making out.

OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

A:N SO there we go.. tell me how you like it. It's not going to be your generic.. they hate each other and fall in love. I promise. It's going to be a struggle to get there but there will be Raunchy bade all the way through... this will be easier to update because the ideas I have for it are still bouncing around in my head so.. :D

REVIEW


	2. So It's Decided

A:N So I'm really happy about all the review I got for this. It's amazing. I usually don't do shout out but..

**Pantherfan97** _(I'm glad you get the dynamics of the story I love this version of jade too :D)_

**asia-is-brown**

**LuvBadeforever**

**Badeloverforeverandever** _( I'm excited about being your favorite author.. it made me smile..:D)_ **twentyfour7bade **(_Don't worry I'll probably get a EV fic out tomorrow hopefully_)

**Binnie-bunnie**_( I love your user name)_

**Hannah Banana**

**Ellie**

**Asian fusion-tike**

**KIMMIK100** (_all caps response let's me know your really excited LOL!)_,

**tsukimonse**

**LizabethScissors**

**trixi1056** (_is that Spanish? LOL_)

Thanks for reviewing you guys.. I love reading reviews.. but I'm not one of those people who'll make you review for another chapter.. cause I hate that and I wouldn't want to make you guys do something I myself hate . But anyway.. excited about this season of victorious but bummed that it's the last. I follow Liz habitually on twitter though so I'll still get my fix on her I guess.. this won't be the last time we see our stars.. especially if your a cat fan.. Sam and cat will be coming out soon. I'm not to pumped to see **fun size**.. I'm just not feeling Victorious justice in that role.. maybe Miranda Cosgrove? What I am waiting for is **Liz gillies** to be casted in a** Tim Burton **movie. Can't you guys see that? It'd be perfect. Well I'm gonna stop talking now..

**Lyrical inspiration:** _" I see your hands start trembling when I touch you there.. I watch your jaw drop open with an eager stare... I'll be your dream tonight your wish has come to life... Don't wanna change my mind so don't you take your time"_ _**Move like you stole it (ZZ WARD)**_

_**WARNING:**_ Slight Sexual Content and Grammar and Spelling mistakes..

you've been warned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Previously:**

There we were..

Me and Jade west..

In the middle of my street.

Making out.

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOO

SO your probably wondering what happened after that..

Like "yo what happened with you and jade.."

well let me tell you..

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOO

I don't know how long we stood there. It felt like forever literally. Her all over me. Me all over her. It was beautiful really. The amount of heated.. passion we had in that moment. I think it was all the built up hate actually but whatever

Just go with it beck.

Then just like that with the smallest drop of water it was ruined.

How did I not notice those huge gray clouds above us. Like the cosmos giving me a warning.

"Stay away from jade." In huge cloud form.

I pulled back from jade and looked at her. She didn't leave this time or turn away but she didn't say anything either. And we just stood there and looked at each other.

She was probably registering what just happened like I was.

Then it began to pour.

I'll never ever forget how she looked with her hair plastered all over her face. The blue steaks fading in with the black all the curl falling away like the water... The bright red T-shirt was almost transparent showing me her black bra and the amazing curve of her body.

I grabbed her hand. Shaking her out of that shocked state she was in and we sprinted to my RV.

It was kinda of fun running in the rain with jade. She made the cutest noises when she was jumping over puddles. Like a determined toddler.

Finally we were inside. My hair dripping wet. My clothing soaked. She looked the same.

And still all we could do is stare at each other.

It was as if words weren't enough and nothing.. absolutely nothing could describe how and why we did what we just did.

"I'm going to um get Cat to come get me.." She said reaching into her drenched purse and pulling out her still operational phone.

"No. No I'll take you.." I stammered out. Why? I have no idea..

I have no idea why I want to spend another 15 minutes in the car with jade when I could be taking a hot shower and pushing this incident far far from my mind.

"It's cool... um I'll just get cat.." She started and stopped with a shiver.

I Shook my head no and headed toward my small dresser.

I pulled out a t-shirt and some jogging pants.

"No.. I'll take you it's my fault your stuck here anyway." I said handing her the clothes. She eyed them and then eyed me.

"You want me to wear those?" it wasn't the same snarky voice as before with my car. It was different some how it had a softer tone quality.

"If you want.. you can change in my bathroom.." I said plainly. It was clear the rain wasn't going to let up soon. I could hear it pounding on the top of the RV. My eyes drifted over to jade. She was still standing there like she was trying to make a decision on something.

She looked so frail in her clothes. Paler. Like a Antique doll rescued form a flood.

But for some reason she still held that confident glow...

"uhh.. Ok." She said finally putting her phone back in her purse and waking off.

It gave me a chance to change my self and to think..

think about what was happening.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

She finally came out of the bathroom.. That's a good thing right?

She looked crazy amazing in my shirt. It was kind of big and hanging off one shoulder.. she tied her hair back in a pony tail..

and washed her face? Whoa she looked even more...

Whatever no big deal.

I told myself I wouldn't get enthralled with her. I wouldn't get caught up with her.. I wouldn't even hang with her out side of practice.. this had to be stopped. She was bad news. I don't know why that has slipped my mind the past 4 hours but it's the truth. She hates everyone and everything including me.

"So you ready?" She asked adverting her eyes. I tried looking at her but she just kept side stepping me. Was she thinking the same thing I was...

Was she done with me?

Trying to regain her reputation and composure?

"Yeah yeah.. let me change shirts." I saw her stiffen. I couldn't help the grin that creeped onto my face.

I peeled my wet shirt off of my chest and over my head. I could see her side glancing me... I smirked. As I told you before.. I'm not a bad looking guy and I'm not the type of guy to downcast his self..

you know the type that look like gods but are like

"I barely work out.." I call shenanigans..

I don't work that hard on my body but I work.. I like to think I'm decently ripped. So when I see jade ogling me all secretive like. It gives me a sense of pride. .that maybe just maybe my body is good enough for her...

even if she won't admit it.

"Jade?" I said making her jump a little.

"What do you want Oliver." she said trying to sound threatening.

"can you hand me my shirt.. beside you?" I didn't plan this honest.. but it turned out perfect.

She let out a sigh before grabbing my shirt and flinging it at me. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"what's so funny?" She asked the stale quality returning to her voice.

"Nothing..nothing." I said pulling the shirt over my head.

"whatever just take me home now.." She said grabbing up her stuff again.

"But it's still raining" I tried to reason.. I was really trying to help her out honest. The shirt I gave her was White. Not completely it had a logo on it.. but for the most part it was white. If she wanted to ride in my truck with me.. all the way to her house in a see through shirt that's fine with me.

"I don't care..What you afraid I'll get the seats in your precious truck wet?" She retorted and then grunted at me..

I really didn't think about that but since she mentioned it.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh whatever your so full of yourself..it's ridiculous" She turned away from me and sat on the bed.

"I'm full of myself?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" She asked finally turning to me fully. Her arms crossed over her chest.

I looked away I need to look somewhere else just not at her.

My eyes landed on the wet clothing she brought form the bathroom...

Her shirt.. Her pants.. Her bra.. her..

Panties..

My eyes darted to the floor.

"well do I?" She asked snapping me out of all the thoughts running around in my head.

"do you what?" I said trying to get my eyes to focus on anything accept her or her panties.

"Do I have to repeat myself." I heard her say.. and then under her breath. "you idiot"

"No.. no you don't" I said finally. Looking up at her.

"Good then take me home.. NOW!" she said grabbing up her stuff. "I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow at lunch.."

I gulped. I couldn't wear.. those knowing that she wasn't wearing anything under them..

It's not a hygiene thing.. it's more of a boner thing..

"Nah it's cool." I uttered grabbing up my keys and finding some different shoes.

"What's cool." She asked her eye brow arching up at me.

"Keep the clothes.." I said throwing her an umbrella.

"Why? are you to good to take the clothes back from me.." She said with a unbelieving look on her face.

"No that's not it.." I said grabbing another umbrella.

"Then what is it.. am I too gross?" She asked again as I walked beside her..

"Or is it that.." I leaned down and put my lips over hers.. I was starting to find that it was a great way to shut her up real quick and get that bolt of electricity to run down my spine. It only lasted a second..

or a minute..

Fuck who really knows?

All that mattered was that when I pulled away.. she was silent. "You should talk less." I uttered when it was over...

I opened up the RV door for her after she got her umbrella up and led her to my car.

She was silent the whole way to her house.

"take the umbrella." I said when I pulled up. It wasn't a tone like..

'it's still raining your gonna need it.'

It was more of a command like

'take the umbrella and get inside safely now.'

She nodded and opened the door getting the umbrella up. No fight no nothing... I think I caught her off guard.

"bye." she uttered in a small like voice. I just gave her a wave. She took her things, closed the door and left.

I watched her walk up the long drive way. Her hips doing that little swivel thing I think I like.

Focus on something else Oliver.

So I trained my eyes on her house.

I hadn't been here in forever. The old house still looked the same. Except where the pink curtains used to be.. now there were black ones. I figured that was jade's room. This place brought back strange memories of 6th grade.. Jade's birthday parties.. and the time Andre, Cat and I met up here to trick or treat once. She has the biggest house out of us all... which is why we decided to meet there.

I shook off the memories and once she was inside I pulled out and went home..

Leaving me all this time to think by myself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

'RING RING RING'

Or not.

"Hello?" I answered my phone in a tired voice maybe that would make who ever was calling me cut it short.

"beck Oh my god your okay!"

It was tori.

Yay.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I sat up in my bed. Listening to the rain still pounding.

"well cat said she saw you giving Jade a ride and we haven't heard from you all night so I figured..Oh..god I figured the worse." tori said sounding melodramatic. I mean I know we go to a preforming arts school but seriously? We don't have to dramatize stuff all the time..

I hate cliches.

"Yeah we came back to my place to rehearse lines and then I took her home." I decided to leave out the part about making out in the street and kissing jade intentionally. You know leave some mystery to the night .. I guess...

"back to your place?" I could hear the shock and suspicion in her voice.

"yeah.."

"W-why did you do that?" tori asked dumbly.

"to rehearse lines.. I pretty sure I just said that." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah your right..Sorry.." What was up with tori?

"well I just wanted to call and you know make sure you were okay.." She sounded a little out of sorts. But in all honesty I didn't want to deal with it. I already had a long day.

"Well I'm ok.. I promise." I said. It was starting to get awkward.

"ok.. bye.." Tori said finally. I was relieved I didn't have to do it. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her it was just..

"Bye tor." I said and laid back down. I stared up at the ceiling. I left the TV off for tonight. I just wanted to think. To process.

Me kissing jade.

Jade kissing me.

It was like the Ying yang symbol.

I couldn't tell anyone.. especially not my friends..

How would it look to them ,aka my friends, if the biggest Jade basher in the whole group suddenly said.

"Jade's a good kisser."

Not that I thought she was good kisser or anything..

But she wasn't a bad kisser either.

URGHHH...

my brain hurt.

I decided to just sleep it off.. . Maybe tomorrow will be better?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

WRONG AGAIN!

It was getting kind of frustrating actually.. I mean the morning started off good.. but it was lie a dirty filthy lie...

"Yeah so beck how was yesterday?" Andre asked. We were sitting at our lunch table. It was the closest to the outdoor stage to where we could see the performances and not get blasted with the speakers. So in my opinion perfect. Plus it wasn't to far from the grub truck.. the place where I get my food.

"Him and jade went back to his place." tori cut in before I could answer.

"WHAT?" Andre said.

"Oh.. YAY!" cat said laughing.

"No No.. not like that.. we were rehearsing lines" I held my hands up in defense dropping my food.

"Yeah rehearsing lines." cat repeated to me..doing this creepy winking thing..

"cat stop winking.. we were only rehearsing lines.. I swear." I couldn't help but glare at tori who was still eating her food innocently. Leaving me out to dry and answer for the statement she just said.

"Whatever you say." Cat winked again and laughed.

"whatever. She needed a ride home.. and I didn't want to ask her directly..so I asked if she wanted to rehearse lines.. we did that for about an hour and then I took her home no big deal." I said picking my food back up.

"and nothing else happened." Andre asked looking into my eyes. Hopefully I'm that good an actor.

"Nope nothing else." I said stuffing my mouth..

then the shit hit the fan..

"Here are your clothes." I heard he voice form behind me. I choked a bit and turned around.

"Smooth Oliver real smooth." Cat said.

" I told you you could keep them.." I said ignoring cat. Jade was behind me.. I took the chance to look her over. She had on a short black puff skirt and a dark green tight t-shirt that was tucked into the skirt.

"Well I told you I'd be giving them back today so here." She shoved the clothes at me and then walked away. Her green boots thudding with every step.

It was like the magic about her yesterday faded away. She was still the same snarky. Gank jade.

"I thought all you did was rehearse?" tori said.

"that is all we did." I said calmly eating my food. I was tired of explaining myself. Even if I wasn't really explaining anything..

"then why did she have a set of your clothes?" Cat asked innocently.

"Hers were all wet." I said flatly.

"So She changed there?" tori said in a disbelieving tone. Why does she care?

"Yes.. how else do you think she got into them?" I turned to her.

"So she got in your pants?" Andre asked while laughing.

"technically yes.. it was raining and she was soaked. I couldn't drive her home in my car soaking wet." I made believe That was the only reason. It wasn't like I owed her that much for practically chasing her down and making out with her until it rained.

"Oh.." Cat said seeming like the only sane one here.

"so nothing happened." Andre asked again. I was about done.

"No Nothing Happened."

"are you sure.." tori reiterated.

OK. I was done.

"Yes I'm sure." I lifted up away from the table grabbing my trash.

"where are you going?" tori asked in a pleading voice.

"somewhere." said grunted throwing my trash away and leaving them behind.

I hurried trying to find a place I could be alone until the lunch bell rang.

A place where I wasn't bombarded with questions. I looked around the hallway.

Bathroom?

To obvious

To my next class?

Nah I had that with Andre and cat they'd probably look there.

Janitors closet?

Perfect.

I jiggled the knob to make sure it was open.

Success!

I slipped inside really quick turning on the light.

I pressed my back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. A moment to myself..

maybe they'll realize that asking so many questions just pisses me off. It doesn't make me wanna answer them. I sank to the floor and pulled out my phone

5 text messages. I was only gone like a minute or so...

_**Tori:**_ Where did you go?

_**Cat**_: Bye beck.

_**Andre:**_ sorry man.. you know giving you a hard time where are you?

_**Tori**_: I'm sorry really beck..

_**Cat:**_ Is this the pizza man?

I laughed at the last one. And leaned my head back for a breather.

The knob jiggled.

Breather over..

I stood up quick and flicked the light off moving to crouch down in the corner and covering myself with an old cheetah print blanket.

Why was this here?

I didn't have time to think about it.. I peered out of the blanket to see who it was.. I really hoped it wasn't tori.

"God this thing is killing me.."

I knew that voice. Oh god..

I Looked out to see jade shimming something down her legs. Was that her underwear?

Fuck.

I could feel my 'friend" stirring. Her hips dipped back and forth and back and forth. I peered out to look.. her skirt swooshing..I think she heard me breathing..

She looked over my way and I tried to duck my head back under the cover but it resulted in something falling over..

Found out..

"Who's there?" Her voice was sharp. I really really didn't want to have to come out from under the blanket.

Lucky for me. It was pulled off.

"It's just me.." I said with defeat standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. One taste of me and now your hooked.." she said walking back to where she was before. She picked her underwear up off the ground and shoved them in her purse. I suspect she was talking about the kiss yesterday. Or the kisses. In which case she was totally wrong if I wasn't mistaken she was the one who would be silent to no end after we were done...

"Wait what?" I said.

"you heard me." she said about to walk out.

"I'm not hooked on you.." I said. Her hand stopped before the knob.

"it was an accident this even happened. Trust me... If anything I'm upset at the display I just saw" When had I fallen so low as to use denial tactics?

"Oh really?" She said turning around. She had a weird glint in her eyes.

"yes really." I stood my ground. I wouldn't let her push me around.

She eyed me up and down.. I knew what her eyes were going to stop on. Maybe she'd over look it and not realize I was lying through my teeth.

"so I have no affect on you what so ever." she asked her eyes trained on my dick bulging out from my pants.

So much for my previous plan.

"no." I lied again. I was a little afraid. What was she going to do to me. I was caught between a rock and a hard place or a janitor wall and jade. Same difference. All in all there was no escape. That's what it came down to. No escape.

"really?" she asked stepping closer to me. Her eyes narrowed the smallest bit. I'd seen jade go after things she wants. She's relentless. Like a wild animal chasing down it's pray as if it was starving. If she wanted an answer from me. And she wanted it bad enough.. she was going to get it and I couldn't stop her.

"no affect at all?" She asked.

I shook my head no this time. I was wondering what she was going to do. I knew she knew I was lying. I just am not a great actor in front of her. How ironic.

I flinched when I felt her hands on my waist.

"beck beck beck beck.." She said in long draws. I couldn't help but shiver. This wasn't quiet meek jade from yesterday. She went home and she revamped, she re-walled.

Her hands slid down and then scooped up to the button on my jeans.

"I hate liars." She said in my ear. I'd remained in the same position. Not looking down into her eyes. If I looked into her eyes I was royally screwed.

She popped the button of my jeans I wanted to slam my eyes shut. But that would show weakness...

Show she had an affect on me.

Her hands skimmed over my member.

I flinched but didn't move. My nails where digging into the palms of my hands.. My jaw was clenched tight.

How the fuck was I going to get out of this one?

**Spoiler alert: **I wasn't

her hand dipped into my boxers and wrapped around my dick. She squeezed and then released.

Her mouth was back by my ear.

"Your bigger then I thought." She let the tip of her tongue lap at my ear before she retreated again and used her other hand to slid my pants and boxers down.

I gulped.

I had to win this one.. I just had too.

But I wasn't

I saw her slowly sink down until she was on her knees.

I couldn't look down at her.. I had to have my eyes trained on the wall. Reciting in my head the safety rules for cleaning supplies.

'remember to always use protective glasses when administering..Ahhh'

I looked own. She had her lips around the tip. Just the tip..

I don't how she was doing it.. but

oh god.

It was amazing.

I tried not to make any kind of noise. She locked her eyes with mine.

I was screwed.

I couldn't look away not now not ever it seemed.

She let it go in deeper. She enveloped me in the heat of her mouth. I felt my self get harder.. Harder then I thought. She looked so perfect with my dick in her mouth. It was weird really.

My hands wanted to sink into her hair pull her forward until she gagged a bit..

I had to reign back. The moment I tried she'd probably bite me and laugh.

I clenched my fist harder. She went further until I was touching the back of her thought. I wanted to groan, moan ,scream do anything.

Her hands where on my hips making these small circles. I had goosebumps on my skin. She was bobbing now...

sucking along the way.

It gave me a knew image of jade. One I could go home with later.. one where I'm practically fucking her brains out and she's screaming my name. I have her in every position... I'm the best in her eyes.. no one else is better.

My dick jumps when she pull back and nips the head. My breath hitches.

She looking at me like a little puppy dog. So innocent so beautiful. Her red stained lips around my dick.

One of her hands come to help her with the job and it's magical.

Fuck is it magical.

Little vixen.

I say screw winning the battle. I still had the War.

My hand lifted to plant it self in her hair. She smiled around my dick I could feel it.

Like she's seducing me to her side.

Like with this one gesture she's won me over..

she's so smart.

Both her hands come to do work now that she knows I'm not going to back away.

Why the hell would I?

It's the best suction of my life. I haven't had this done many items. But jade has to be the best..

she's the best at everything.

She lets her teeth scrape a bit as she comes up and

"ahh.." I let out a little moan. It's painfully delicious. We're still looking at each other.. She moving so fast now..

I can feel it building inside of me..

and god is it building.

I push her head further down.. She happily lets me. Still trying to bring me to my center.

"jade.." It starts off as a faint whisper..little a small cry...

"jadE" it's getting louder the faster she goes...

"jaDE" She keeps going she knows I'm about to cum. I'm practically fucking her face...

"jADE" I can feel it coming oh god help me what have I done?

"JADE!" I felt it go though out my whole body... Purging me of. something I don't know.. I really can't think...

The biggest turn on.. she swallowed it..

Fuck she swallowed it.. licked her lips.. and smiled up at me..

I wanted her right then.. right there.. as impossible as it may seem. As unfathomable as it may seem..

I Had to have her..

to myself.

Mine and no one else.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**A:N **so what did you think? For any of you AWKWARD fans out there.. that little bit about the shenanigans was for you.. I'm really excited about this story and it seems like you guys really like it too. Um I forgot to mention in my last chapter. The song jade was signing in the car with beck was **Move like you stole it** by ZZ _ward if you haven't heard it you should listen to it._ It's a jade song through and through.. I love it. So until next time... um **Read and Review**.. also watch three girls and a moose :D


	3. Wonderfully Dysfunctional

**A:N** To my reviewers.. thank you.. :D

**LuvBadeforever**

**Twentyfour7bade(**_They just can't keep their hands off each other is like the best statement ever if only Dan would adopt that concept.)_

**Ellie**

**Asian fusion-tike**

**KIMMIK100**

**tsukimonse**

**LizabethScissors**

**JustaDream666z (**_ Your review for chapter 2 was just great really.. I do that to some of my favorite authors when I'm really really excited so I know how you feel and i'm going to really try and get these updates out as fast as I can..)_

**Lovebugforyou (**_ Glad you like my fic and I'm someone who can make you read bade.. it inspires me.. :D)_

**BhindGreenEyes**

**Iwrite4you3341**

**Trance Starr**

So that **Three girls and a Moose**. Jade WON! Yes finally Been waiting for like ever. I'm so happy she won. I really want them to make it a big deal where beck is all mad about it and jade bring up tori goes platinum..maybe for a future one-shot fic IDK.. but I was so happy with last nights ending I tweeting about it until 11:00..:D I'm so lame.. but anyway here you guys go.. the second update in w row you gotta give me so props..

and if you guys have any ideas.. or ever just wanna talk about the show **Message me**.. I love talking about it...

**Lyrical Inspiration:**_ " I'm so addicted to all the things you do when your going down on me.. in between the sheets all the sounds you make every breath you take.. it's more then anything..when your fucking me." ~ __**Addicted Saving Abel**_

_**WARNING:**_ Medium Sexual Content and Grammar and Spelling mistakes..

**you've been warned.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Previously:**

I wanted her right then.. right there.. as impossible as it may seem. As unfathomable as it may seem..

I Had to have her..

to myself.

Mine and no one else.

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOO

As quick as I came... She was gone..

Get it as quick as I came...

ahh never mind I'll just continue with the story...

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOO

The bell rang soon after that and without me really thinking I let her go...

She left out of the janitors closet like nothing happened.

When I realized it... First I was mad.

All these thoughts bouncing around my head. Did she do this often? And if she did who with...

I'd kill them..

It was probably Ryder... I felt myself getting madder.

I had reign back. She wasn't even mine. No matter how much I wanted her to be. Which at the moment after a mind blowing orgasm I wanted her more then anything. I was still standing in the closet when the second tardy bell rang. My pants around my ankles feeling like I got played.

Which was weird because I was the only one who reaped the reward.

Then why did I feel like she had me exactly where she wanted me...

Oh wait it was because she did...

She had me exactly where she wanted me...

Fuck and fell right into it to..

Like a string wrapped around her black painted finger. Her black painted fingers that wrapped so perfectly around my...

Fuck I was doing it again.

I couldn't let her seriously get so far under my skin that the mere thought of her brought my ..'friend' to life. I was Beck Oliver.. cool, calm and collected. I was one of the coolest. I couldn't let jade...

(No matter how sexy, scary, amazing)

ruin my reputation. She may be able to do it to everyone else.. but I'm different..

I'm Canadian.

'Yeah real good basis Oliver. your Canadian... loser'

I could even here her voice in my head. Like her criticism was in my brain...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and finally pulled my pants back up to my waist and buttoned them. I need something to mask my shame aka my reawakened penis..

I grabbed my phone off the ground in the corner under the ill placed cheetah blanket and walked out of the janitors closet.

I ran my hand through my hair and tried to act like I didn't have Jade freaking west suck me off nearly 5 minutes ago as I made my way to Theater tech 2.

I turned the corner to my locker and almost froze but I kept my stride. I couldn't look surprised.

And of course she wouldn't go to class on time. Why would she.. She was acing everything anyway...

She tossed her hair as she talked to Ryder. Fixing her curls in place.

You know the one thing a guy doesn't want to see after an orgasm? Then girl who gave it to him talking to another guy not even 6 minutes later.

I bet she won't tell him why her hair is messed up like that...

or why she has to reapply her lipstick.

Bitch.

I let out a stale laugh as I pulled my book from my locker and headed past them. I could feel jade's eyes on me as I past and I could see her evil smirk. I was almost home free...

Free to think of an retaliation.. a plan.. anything..

"hey Oliver.." It was Ryder in that cocky voice I've grown to hate so so much.

I turned around as he walked up to me with jade's arm on his shoulder. She was smiling up at me as if nothing happened. Like everything was normal and this was jut a routine humiliation stop.

So much for my retaliation plan.. I guess I'm going to wing it..

the first thing to pop up was to burst her bubble in front of her arrogant toy boy. Tell him how good she gave head..

But I didn't.

If I retold it.. I'd relive it.. and that did me no good at the moment.

"You decided to quit yet?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets smiling at me.

I don't see how and why girls fall for that look. He looks like he stepped out of the movie grease.. almost like a watered down john Travolta.

I guess it was time for me to answer. He had his eye brow arched expectantly and jade's arms where now crossed over her chest.

"After careful consideration." I looked over to jade. " I decided not to.. I mean I know I have every right..the lead is a rumored slut...and she's mean who knows what she has..and I have to kiss her.. ... the understudies are horrible. I heard they only got the part because they had the right "look" hmm how odd. The director is crazy. The lines are long but other then that I think I can manage I mean.. it shouldn't be hard right?" I shrugged a little and grinned the way jade's face changed expressions. Classic and Ryder? Ryder didn't say anything.

Probably still thinking over all the things I just said..

"well okay if you don't mind I'm already late so.. See ya.." I turned on a heel to continue walking to class. Before jade could get anything out..

Who knew I was so great at thinking on my toes?

I didn't mean to let so much bitterness seep into my voice when I said it but I couldn't help it..

no one plays with Beck Oliver..

no one.

Not even jade.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Theater tech went as expected...

As soon as I walked in cat and Andre nearly left there seats to greet my and apology and then still asked me a billion questions.

"Where were you.."

"Did you go invisible?"

"Are you ok man?"

"Have you seen the pizza man?"

I bet you can decipher which ones where Andre's and which ones were cat's.

I gave them simple answers nothing too in depth. I was starting to feel guilty about what I said in the hallway. But I mean come on.. she deserved it right?

Right?

Well I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

I wanted to skip practice today. If I had to confront jade I wanted it be in a closed space when it was just me and her. That way everyone didn't find out everything.

Robbie was sick.

Maybe I could play it off as If I caught It.. but jade..

Jade would know I was lying...

Yay to further embarrassment.

I walked to the black box door and saw a huge red sign in big black marker.

"**PRACTICE CANCELLED!**

**I recently ran out of coconuts and without coconuts I am unable to direct to the best of my ability... so until I receive more practice is canceled..**

**will convene on Monday."**

I wanted to shout yes.. but others where walking by so I decided to just do a fist pump into the air and then walk out to my truck avoiding eye contact.

I hadn't run into jade anywhere. That most likely meant she caught a ride home. I'm not going to lie. I was kind of bummed I had fun yesterday.

I hopped in my truck and started it up. Maybe the gang would want to do something later.

Who knew.

I could have fun without Jade..

I could...

I swear...

just not the kind of fun I wanted to have.

If you get my drift.

I made it home safely no accidents, I was sure karma was going to bite me in the ass for the remark I made about jade. But if karma really did pay visits jade would be the first place it'd go so I felt like I was good in that department.

I was shocked jade didn't do anything to my ride.. or "intervene" with my trip home.

She wasn't someone you just fuck with and she let it go.

I texted Andre, Tori and Cat wondering if they wanted to come over.. and just chill.

Of course they said yes..

'anything to get back in my good graces after the way they treated me at lunch.'

Those weren't my words..

they were Tori's.

I took my shirt off and my shoes.

They would be there until 4:30 so I had time to just lay back get comfortable.

I turned the TV to something to watch..

I wasn't really focused though. I couldn't get the image of jade out of my mind...

and I had to get her out of my mind if I was going to hang out with the gang later.

They'd chew me up and spit me out if I show the slightest weakness for her..

I hear them now:

"what so you like her or something.. after everything she's done to us.." Andre would try telling me how horrible she was and tori.. tori would explode.

I flopped back on my bed.

Why did things have to be so complicated now.

Everything was going good. If she didn't get that part.. if Sikowitz would have just picked a different play where the lead had to be a sweet, loving, innocent girl. Then tori would have gotten it and the world would remain the same. He had to pick a role that jade would be perfect in..and I would be perfect in..

Practically forcing us together.. I wonder if it was a...

My thought process was cut short by a banging at my door.

But it wasn't a knock..

more like slam

like something was slamming into my door..

I jumped up.

It wasn't slamming it was...

kicking?

KICKING!

It was kicking at my door. I jumped off the bed but before I could see who it was. The door flung open.

"who the fuck.." I started. I know someone wasn't dumb enough to rob an RV sitting in a driveway. But then again only my car was home and one car seems a lot less threatening then three.

"a slut huh? A rumored slut?" It was jade.. She slammed the door behind her. I cringed.

It was jade and she was pissed. It was a good look on her..but what wasn't good.

The pair of sharp scissors she held toward me in a pointing motion.

Did I not tell you guys about that?

True story. Scissors were her favorite. Ever since I met her in 6th grade. She has over 40 kid like scissors, you know the cute little different colored ones, and at lease 20 big sharp scissors. I remember one time for her birthday me and Andre won her scissor that were stuffed. You know like a big plush scissor toy thing. We got them from the arcade down the street from her house. It took 5,000 tickets and at least 4 hours but we got them..

Damn I'd forgotten about that.

But back to the matter at hand.

"a rumored slut..and you don't know what I have. Like I'm disease ridden?" she was getting closer with the scissors.

"No jade wait wait.."

"you didn't seem to be complaining about my mouth when I had you moaning and saying my name in the janitors closet not even ten minutes earlier."

"jade that's what... I was trying too." I couldn't get and excuse out..she was so close to me.. the scissors near my chest and my bed stopped me from going anywhere.

"trying to what? If any one is the Slut it's you.. fucking with me and tori Vega.. that gives you player status Oliver. And everyone knows players are sluts."

too say I was scared was an understatement.. but I wasn't only scared I was little turned on.

Yeah I know I'm a freak.

"Jade listen to me.. it was just talk I swear." I held my hands up there was no where to go..

"Just talk?" I could feel the cold tip of the blades against my chest. It made me shiver.

"Yes. I saw you with Ryder... and I just..I don't know..." I was getting frustrated. All my fear turning to anger. She was mad? I was the one who was supposed to be mad not her. She's the one to fucking blew me off..

Literally and then acted like it didn't happen if she wanted to act like a slut.. a carefree slut I'll give anybody anything and won't care slut... then how could she not expect to get called out. I could have done worse..

"you what huh?.. stop bullshitting me Oliver.. you know Better" She pressed the scissors a little into my skin.

That was it. I just snapped.

"Whoa HEY!" I gripped her wrist and slung it down making her drop the scissors. She looked a little surprised but she still held the pissed look on her face. She tried to get her hand out my grasp.

"Your mad.. your FUCKING MAD? What about me.. huh? You just don't play with me..go into the closet.. do what you did and leave..leave me standing there looking stupid and confused!" I raised my voice with each phrase.

She was backing up moving away from me.. Oh she didn't like when people screamed...

But it was okay for her to scream at people?

"oh Boo fucking who Oliver. What did you want me to stay so we could cuddle and talk about our Feelings? Grow up..I don't even have feelings" She retorted..

"Fine. Jade I'll grow up but don't be mad that I called you out on acting like a slut when you did." She was still moving backward. I guess cause I was moving forward and I didn't exactly have the friendliest look on my face it was more of a pissed off to my breaking point sort of look.

And oh look how fun... she was about to hit the wall.

No where to go now..

"I'm not a slut. You just don't want to admit that you want me.. you want me and I don't want you.." She said her back finally against the wall .Her finger poking into my chest to emphasize every made up excuse.. She was looking straight into my eyes. Those blue fiery eyes piercing my equally enraged brown ones.

"you don't want me? Oh yeah... that's right... you only want my dick!" I told her.. "Just like a slut."

the conversation was getting heated..

friction was building..

"Please it's not like it's so magnificent." A she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

I moved forward so I could whisper in her..

"that's not what you said in the closet."

I could feel her stiffen. I was winning this one..there was no way I wasn't.

"Heat of the moment." She uttered. "Anything to show you how much you want me.." She said looking at my eyes again. Her reasoning was sounding pathetic.. like she didn't have time to make it up..

"so it's one sided?" I asked her.. "I want you but you don't want me?" I looked at her..

She uncrossed her arms and started clapping her hands... In a sarcastic sort of way.. but everything about her was sarcastic.

"Finally Finally something makes it past that thick skull of yours..." She tapped my head for emphasis.

I nodded bringing a smile to my face. I let my hair fall in my eyes a bit..

She brought something out of me..

Something I really didn't know was there..

and I think..

I like it.

"what.. what's so funny?" she asked looking at me.. I had begun to laugh softly. A stressed laugh you make when you can't believe something is happening..

I kept chuckling..

"what... what is it?" She pushed at my chest to get me to move away from her... Was she getting freaked out?

She kept pushing but I didn't go anywhere.

"Seriously.. Oliver.." She said in a warning voice..

I looked down to my hands...

"what are you looking at.." She asked me looking at my hands as well. Her voice sounded angry and uncertain.

"Oliver..will you move already..Hello.. Earth Oliver.. Hey Beck!"

She said my name and I snapped.

Such a small thing really but coming from her.. it lit my body on fire..

I moved my hands around the small of her back and pulled her toward me.

Or smashed her to me..whatever..

"you don't want me?" I asked roughly in her.. He hands where on my shoulders she was holding on to me as I picked her up and brought her to my bed.

I dropped her on to the mattress.

"what are you doing.."She said trying to scramble and get up. I sank one knee onto the bed moving down to her. I let my hands travel up her smooth legs bringing my other knee so I was kneeling in front of her

"What are you AHH!" I let my hand push down on her core. Right on the clit...

"Oh sweetheart when will you learn? I can play your game too..." I uttered in her ear..

I'm glad she took off her panties in the janitors closet earlier.

"Beck will you AHH Oh god.." She moaned out and bit her lip. Her hair was a mess from the drop. It was covering parts of her face and it was frayed out everywhere. She was biting her lip and no longer fighting to get up. She was laid back her legs spread in front of me.

Boy was it a sight to see. She looked like she was always meant to be here. On my bed.

She was tight around my fingers and oh so hot. I closed my eyes and breathed I could only imagine how she felt around my dick. If it went that far. But the way I was feeling and the way she was moaning..

It'd probably get that far.

I let my middle finger sink into her and then slid it out. She was unbelievable wet I wanted to call her on her lie right then and there.. but it would ruin the mood.. and what a beautiful mood it was.

I'm guessing it was the fighting.. she must have got so turned on.. me screaming and her screaming.. how dysfunctional..

Wonderfully dysfunctional

Her knuckles were white clenching my bed sheets. Her hips coming up to buck her body on my hand. I was rubbing just her clit but she was going into a frenzy. She was still looking into my eyes. Looking at me.. and then looking down at my hands. Letting out a little sound of delight.. But I kept looking at her.. Every time she bit her lips or opened her mouth..

I watched her.

She was amazing.

I leaned in closer and let my other hand grip her around the back of the neck slamming our lips together. She leaned up. My right hand still at work and my left hand lost in that black abyss of hair. Her hands were on either side of my face. Our mouths gnashing and clashing with each others.

She bit my lip and I shoved my tongue in her mouth making her moan even more and for an added bonus I let two fingers slide right into her... Perfectly slick.

She yanked back..

"Ahhh ohhhh..."

the best sound I've ever heard. I grinned showing my teeth.

She fell back on the bed pulling me with her reconnecting our mouths.. I shoved my fingers faster listening to the sticky sound they made the more I slid them in and out ..

In and out..

her hips were riding my hand so wonderfully. Making my fingers sink deeper. She wanted this almost as bad as I did.. Her legs where on either side of me. Her hands on my back. Holding me in that spot.

Like I'd dare leave.

I moved my mouth off hers and trailed kisses down her neck. She leaned her head back letting out little squeals and moans.

"Beck.. Ahh.. Beck.." she was panting so loud..

and it was getting hot in the RV.

I could feel her clenching around my fingers. I put in a third and she practically jumped off the bed.

Who knew she was so sensitive.

"Please please.."

Jade west begging...

god I wish I had this on video. Her head was thrashing back and forth...

I had my share of girls enough to know when she was about to cum..

I had to see this..I had to see what jade looked like in her most vulnerable state.

"Oh god... Beck.. God please.. Please.." She was almost whimpering..and it did something to me.. filled me with this pride..this wanting to make her scream my name. I wanted to do so much with her.. too her.. Fuck..

I was so hard..

I could come from just watching her..

Her lip was caught in her teeth again. That was a turn on..

I moved my fingers inside of her faster.. I had to see her face.. see her when she came..

I needed it..

Her nails where digging into my shoulders.. and it hurt..

it hurt so good...

I licked a spot on her neck before I bit down...

this proved to be her undoing..

"aaahhhhHHHHHHHH" She arched off the bed and shut her eyes..

It was better then I expected. She looked like she was caught between pleasure and pain. She came all over my hand her walls closing around my fingers tighter then anything...

I should have known she'd have a thing for pain..

She was out breath and I was out of patience..

I pulled my hand out of her and moved back...

Once she opened her eyes again... I put my hand to my lips and licked it clean..

She had the most devilish look in her eye.. She watched me the whole time.. Licking her lips and it's not like I could look away..

She was so sweet... so good..

I kept looking at her.. watching her hand come down to play with herself again..

Damn she couldn't get enough..

Good cause I don't think I can either..

Once I was done with that I pulled her hand away from her self and crawled over top of her...

I yanked at the bottom of her shirt.

"off now.." this wasn't a time for words.. we could talk later if she wanted to. Which I doubt she would so..

She nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. She had blood red bra on.. perfect contrast with her skin. She looked up at me watching my eyes like she was waiting on my approval.

I let my hands slide up her stomach and cup her breast through her bra. I ran my thumbs over her hard nipples. A tremor ran up her body and goosebumps covered her flesh. I kneaded them. The lush warm feel of them in my hand...

I grabbed the cups of her bra and moved them down revealing her whole breast to me. The light pink nipples standing at attention.

"Beck I-I.." She was about to say something.. and I just knew. I knew it was going to ruin the moment.

"shh.." I put my finger to her lips and dipped my head down to capture her nipple in between my teeth..

"ssssshhhitt." she groaned out her hands going into my hair.

I didn't know if she knew this or not..

Probably not.. but I have thing with my hair..

Her pulling on it made me bite down harder.. and for a moment I thought I hurt her until she moaned out.

I gotta stop being so gentle with her..

I let my other hand pinch and twist the other nipple pulling on it and sucking on the other one until they where both a darker color from some kind of administration and then I switched off.. I wanted her to know I was worth it..

I wanted her to know I could handle her...

I continued to move down her body no use in wasting time on something that isn't going to give me what I want.. which is her screaming my name. It was like a set goal...

Not moaning it..

or whispering it..

screaming it to the fucking top of her lungs..

that pretty singing voice bellowing out my name..

how great would that be?

Well I wouldn't be finding out anytime soon...

there was a knock at the the freaking door...

"Oh shit.." I pulled away from her and so close to the line where her stomach ended and her skirt began...

just past her naval...

"what the fuck.." she whispered looking around for her shirt..

"You beck you there?" It was Andre. I forgot..

"Yeah It's us.. we brought a sorry pizza.." Tori chimed in...

"we finally found the pizza man.." cat added.

I saw jade roll her eyes..

"yeah yeah just a second..." I yelled out.. How the fuck was I getting out of this one?

Jade had found her shirt..

But her lips where huge and puffy and her hair.. her hair was a mess.

"how are we getting out of this one Sherlock?" She asked me crossing her legs.

Yeah she better...

I looked over to my end table and grabbed my brush..

"Here take this.." I gave her my brush to let her a least try to look like I wasn't ravishing her..

She rolled her eyes and started to brush her hair..

I grabbed a shirt and put it on quick.

Think Man think.. How was I going to hide this raging hard on?

My eyes landed on my script in the middle of the table next to my book bag..

"here uh..." I picked up the script and put it over my dick.

her hair looked some what better but you could tell something was off..

"Pretend we were rehearsing lines.." I said in hushed whisper...

"really?" She asked arching an eyebrow..

"Yes really..we're both actors we can pull it off.." She stood up smoothing out her clothes and doing a last minute fixing of her curls..

She was walking over to the door and I grabbed her by the shoulder..

"hey.." I pulled her too me. She put her hands on my chest and I swooped in for a last minute kiss..

another taste to hold me over..

Risky right..

But who cares..

I pulled back..

"we will finish this.."

She nodded dumbly and then reached for the door handle again.

"J-Jade" Andre and Tori stuttered at the same time..

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said with an enthusiastic wave.

"don't call me that.." She snapped. She really was a good actress to act like we weren't about to fuck each others brains out 5 seconds ago..

Putting on the facade she was till the mean impenetrable jade.

"What are you doing here?" Tori said in a scared voice

"you know.." She looked back at me.. and licked her lips.. "Rehearsing lines.."

She had to make things difficult.

She stepped down the stairs with an extra spring in her step.. Andre watched as she walked away.

I refrained from saying anything.. I couldn't I was watching her too.

"Bye Jadey!" Cat said..

Jade just waved her hand back and kept walking..

How did she even get here? Did she walk? Did she have a ride back?

I didn't have time to find out I had to worry about my friends..

and their questions..

lucky me..

I sighed and let them all in...

I think I miss her..

How Ironic

Me missing Jade West.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

**A:N** so that's that chapter.. how'd you guys like it? I was going to make them go all the way but I was nah let's hold off. I'm really enjoying writing this.. I'm going to try and get another **update out in 2 days** or so.. I'm go for writing on the weekends. It's just the weekdays that are trouble but whatever...

I've started back up on **EV **that should be out in a **week** so all you fans out there hold on a little longer..

How'd you guys like that **Three girls and a moose**? Tell me about it in your **REVIEWS**...

**Xoxo,**

_Gabbie_


	4. On the Inside

**A:N** Thanks for the reviews you guys.. sorry I'm Late...

**LuvBadeforever**

**Twentyfour7bade **

**Ellie**

**Asian fusion-tike**

**KIMMIK100**

**LovingLizGillies**

**Guest**

**jysGirlful**

**tikeshipper032**

**LizabethScissors**

**Lovebugforyou **

**BhindGreenEyes**

**Trance Starr**

**Asia-is-brown**

**Areej**

**Neoncuppycakes (love the name)**

**badeloverforevreandever**

**thy-chan94**

**serendipity and discord**

**justadream666z**

**Pantherfan97**

It's getting closer and closer to Tori saves Beck and JADE this is the moment all the Bade-shipper and Bade fans have been waiting for.. I can't wait to see the sight after the get back together.. fanfic will fly :D and I'm just happy to see then back where they are supposed to be.. I hope there is groveling lots and lots of groveling from beck...

and I hope he finds out about what jade did to moose :D

But anyway...

**EV **update will be out soon..so keep a look out.. and I'm really excited about this story.. I have so many plans for it.. I promise you'll love it.. so keep reading and keep reviewing...

:D

**Lyrical Inspiration: **_Say your faith is shaken... You may be mistaken... You keep me wide awake and Waiting for the sun... I'm desperate and confused... So far away from you...I'm getting there I don't care where I have to go_ ~ _**Misery Maroon 5**_

_**WARNING GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES PLUS LIKE SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT...**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Previously:**

lucky me..

I sighed and let them all in...

I think I miss her..

How Ironic

Me missing Jade West.

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOO

So The evening didn't get anymore eventful from there...

but then again I could be lying..

just...

never mind you'll see

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOO

"So Beck man.. I don't mean to sound like I'm prying or anything but.." Andre started up.. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Why was jade here?" Cat finished the statement. It was stupid of me to think they wouldn't actually want to know..

"and why did she umm.. lick her lips.." Tori let a nervous chuckle out.

"You act like I understand her or something.." I Wasn't lying I didn't understand her at all... but the way I said it was a like blah.. how could I sound distasteful when my mouth tasted like jade..

Literally.

The thought made me smile.

"So were you guys rehearsing again?" Cat asked playing with the bottom of her dress. For some reason I felt like cat could see right through my lies. Jade didn't tell her anything did she?

"yeah Practice was canceled and according to jade I need all the help I can get.." I made air quotes.

Tori patted my back..

"she's such a gank." The phrase stung me. I didn't think she was a gank...

Not anymore..

but then again I didn't know her completely yet so I couldn't very well say..

"She's not that much a of a gank."

But I did.

"what?" Andre turned to me.. He was playing with my fish.

Maybe I should clean their tank later.. I don't want jade to think I..

wait..

since when did I start caring what jade thought of me.

"What do you mean she's not that much of gank?" Andre said.

"I Mean.. she's not.. and Since I've been rehearsing with her. She's not as bad in private as she is in public.." I was trying to cover myself and make her sound decent at the same time..

you know just in case they found out..

then they'd see it coming rather then being blind sided.

"are you serious? I worked with her for Tech apparel doing costumes for that play we put on.. umm fiddler on the roof... she's was even more horrible in private.." Tori said sinking down on my couch.

"I'm not saying she isn't bad..I'm saying she's less horrible in private." I Said sighing.. I didn't want the whole afternoon to become a conversation about jade..

"All I'm saying is it seems like a trick man.. you warm up to her and you slip up and BAM.. she put your business all over the slap.. probably with pictures and everything." Andre shivered.

"she's a bad cookie.." He finished.

"She's not a bad cookie.. jade doesn't even like cookies.. especially raisin cause.. she's allergic.." Cat said proudly. I felt like she was the only one not into jade bashing..

maybe because she was too stupid to see when jade was being mean to her.

But then again they'd been friends since 3rd grade and there mom's and stuff so... if there a side of jade that cat see's that everyone else doesn't it's way better then the usual jade.

I think I wanna see that side.

"Andre has a point what if it's a trick..she probably has your place bugged.. waiting for you to do something stupidly embarrassing and then tomorrow at school everyone's pointing and laughing." Tori said.

Jade wouldn't do that would she?

They had a little of a point...even if they didn't know about the sexual stuff...

what if jade was doing something sneaky and underhanded? What if she was luring me into some kind of black mailing scheme to get me out of the play and Ryder in..

she did seem to fancy the grease wanna be

and this whole time she's been priming her plan so that when it's in action I can't do anything to stop her...

"she wouldn't do that.." I didn't even convince myself when I said it..

"Whatever man just be careful.. she's like a black widow.. get's what she wants. And then bye bye..." Andre finished.

"How did you know jade's favorite bug?" Cat said.

That didn't reassure me at all...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

After all was said and done.. I promised them I'd be careful around jade..

I haven't exactly thought out how I'm going to do it though.. I was attracted to her so hard..like magnets

We talked about a few more things watched TV.. just hung out like friends...something we hadn't done all week thanks to this whole jade thing. It felt good it reminded me of a week ago when things weren't so complicated.

The good life..

not saying having jade in my life wasn't good..

but it's not like the chick didn't live up to her reputation..

she loved her reputation...

"Hey beck why are these scissors here?" Cat picked up the pair of scissors jade had been holding earlier...

"Oh there mine.. I was up late working on something last night.." I had to lie.. I didn't feel like answering a billion more questions.. I know they care about me I get it.. but honestly.. I'm a big boy.. I can handle myself..

"Oh Ok.." Cat said setting them on the table..

Everyone was about to leave. It was only 9:00 which meant I could.. drive around.. you know see the sights.. maybe pop up to jade's house.. totally by accident of course just come by like

'hey I was in the neighborhood.' I snapped out of the thought

"Alright man.. be safe and remember what I said.." Andre said before grabbing his coat and leaving.. I nodded toward him

"Hahaha Bye beck!" Cat said leaning up to give me a kiss on the cheek..

"Bye cat.." I said giving her a wave. She really was a sweetheart.. a poor clueless sweetheart.

Then it was just tori..

"So.." She said smiling.

"So.." She was still sitting apparently not getting the memo that the gathering was over..

"How is everything.." She rambled off..

Great..you know I like the girl everyone hates.. we almost fucked before you guys came by and when you leave I'm going to her house to see her..

"Good Good..you?" I pointed back at her..

"It's going fine.. you know.. the showcase coming up and everything.." She said brushing some hair behind her ear..

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.." I was wondering if jade was going to do it again this year..

that's one thing I can say I liked even when I hated jade.. was her performances they were so well thought out and planned...

"Your going right?" tori asked finally standing up walking toward me...

"Yeah yeah of course." I said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Where was this going?

"Oh good.. good.. Are you going with anyone.." She asked lifting her eyes to mine..

"Uhhh. Not currently. Just flying solo I might meet up with you guys later.." I was looking at the clock. The later and later it got the less time I had to talk with jade...

this had nothing to do with finishing what we started earlier..

nothing at all.

"well do you wanna go with me?" Tori said finally smiling wide..

"you mean like give you a ride or.." I was hoping she wasn't gong to say what I thought she was going to say..

"No.. no.. I mean like you and me.. sort of like a date."

Shit.

What was I going to say?

Tori was such a sweet girl and if it wasn't for jade.. I might have said yes but..

at the moment having tori clinging to my side in front of jade was the lat last LAST thing I wanted to happen. Not that jade affected who I was dating or anything..

I mean why not go with tori..

Jade was always all over Ryder..

she didn't care what I did.. or who I did it with right...

but it still felt wrong..

How could I make her feel how I was feeling..

confused, awkward, horny..

wait not the last one..

"Umm... let me think about it ok?" that's the best I could come up with... and the worse part. I had to watch tori's face fall...

"It's not that I don't want to it's just.. if we over complicate things.. when it's ends s... The main concern to me is our friendship." damn I was getting good at thinking on my feet.

"Oh OK!" Her face perked back up.. So quick you'd thought I said yes...

"so you'll think about it?" She asked walking backward to my door..

I nodded taking another sip of my drink.. I found that when I'm lying if I'm drinking or eating something it's a little less obvious..

"Oh well.. Ok then.. I gotta get going.. cat's waiting for me.. with her brother.." Tori said making a saddened face.

"Well good luck with that.." I gave her a little wave.

"Yeah..I'm gonna need it.." She said leaving my RV.

FINALLY!

I looked out the windows to see if cat's brother had pulled off yet. He had.. which mean I was practically home free to leave...

I grabbed my keys off the the table and turned the lights out..

I was off to see jade..

unexpectedly..

praying it went well..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

I pulled up at her house.. there was only one car there..

Most likely her car since this is the car I saw her in when she threw milkshake all over Robbie that one time...

Another story for a different time.

The lights where on in the room with the black curtains..

I didn't pull in the drive way..

what if her parents wanted to know what I was doing there..

Not that you know I was there to do anything..

naughty..

I pulled down the street.. my car was hidden by some long hanging willows.. so it was good plus there was not street light on jade's corner..that worked for hiding my car but it made the walk even more scarier.

I got out and walked to the door.. I could hear music flooding from upstairs..

that was my confirmation that no one was home.

I knocked once.. twice.. three times and waited.

Still nothing but music..

I knocked again...

Music..

I used the door bell..

waited..

still nothing..

ERGHHH... it was so frustrating..

Then I looked over

the Trellis.. How Could I forget..

I''m dumb sometimes..

The trellis is the wood thing that goes up the side of the house.. you grow roses on it.. but I guess ever since jade's mom moved out there's been no roses..

she would grow them every year. I can still hear her voice..

"And you guys stay away from my roses.." She had that high class soft voice.. which makes no sense how jade got this loud over confident voice...

I looked around and walked over too it..

It wasn't directly over jade's window but I could reach the window if I made it to the top..

and the bushes were still there so if I fell...

I wouldn't die.

I started to climb up.. it was sturdy.. for me. Anyway..

the music stopped. Did she hear me?

Did she hear the door?

Oh shit

But something started back up.. it wasn't the same music it was softer..but a cover was cover..

I continued climbing and of course it shook a little and it creaked and I probably looked like a robber to any passing car but it worked for me..

besides.. she dented my door..

the least I could do was scare the hell out of her..

I was half way up..

close enough to her window to hear that it was piano playing..

or more specifically someone playing piano. .She didn't have a guest right now did she? If she did who was it? Who was this fantastic piano player that she had up in her room while her father wasn't home?

"_I Don't wanna be the one that has to fill the silence.._

_the quiet scares me cause it screams the truth._

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_I won't remember save your breath cause what's the use.."_

It was jade.. jade was singing.. I took another step but made sure to be quiet. If I rustled or if I fell she'd stop singing...

her voice would go away..

I climbed to the very top and pushed at her window.. it was slid open slowly moving the curtains and letting me see her.

She had on black shorts and a blue tank top. She was seated at the piano with music notes in front of her and her head throw back in song...

it was breath taking.

I pushed and slung myself over. Successfully without disturbing her...

How lucky.

I sat on the window sill until the right moment.

"_ahh ah ah the night is calling..._

_and it whispers to me softly come and play..._

_Oh Oh Oh I am falling.._

_and if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame oh._."

The moment was here.

"So Are you singing that for the showcase." I said in between the pause.

She jumped her fingers hitting random keys making the piano wail... It was the funniest thing ever I could practically see her heart jump out of her chest...

"Beck.. what the f-f-f FREAK!" She threw the nearest thing at me.. which was a pencil.. I ducked it...

I could help the laugh that left me. It was one of those real laughs you know? On of those laughs that you feel from your soul and it just makes your body feel good...

"What the hell are you doing here?" She stood up showing me exactly how short her shorts were..

I was lost in all that body. I could help it.. I was a teenage boy okay.. a Canadian teenage boy.. I have needs...

"Earth to creeper.." She said waving her hand in front of my face. But her words didn't seem like words.. not when she was standing right in front of me... and I was looking directly into her eyes.. at her face. Completely void of makeup yet she still held that beautiful glow..

"I'm gonna push you off.." She said holding up her hand.

"5,4,3,2..." Her last finger was up..

"No no wait.." I waved her hand off.. the skin on skin contact making me shiver.. She stood with her arms crossed over he chest.. That was like her trademark stance... It suited her well..

"I just wanted to you know..drop by.." I said fidgeting around.. I sounded like tori..

"Drop by?" She asked arching her eyebrow. I nodded and gave a smile..

"you haven't been by here in 3 ½ years.." She said turning her back to me.. I was taking that as a invitation to come in.. either that or risk falling to my near death off her window sill. I jumped in.

She sat on her bed putting away the sheet music. I looked around he room. It was painted black.. as I suspected.. except for the door to the bathroom that was a redish burgundy color.. It still fit jade... what I didn't expect to see was the collection of video games in the corner.. or the guitar hanging out of the closet..

just what all was jade into?

"What's the real reason you came Oliver?" She asked looking up at me. I was too busy studying the photos on the wall..

"Nothing.. nothing.. can't a guy come by and see his almost friend?" I was hoping to say fuck buddy but I felt that was in bad taste.

"no he can't.. especially since almost means never.." She said huffing. I barley heard her my eyes had stopped on a photo.

It had to be from forever ago.. and it was Halloween no less. I had my Elvis Presley out fit on.. and jade had a witch costume on.. we were sitting on those big stacks of that hay stuff.. you know the stuff that's everywhere around fall.. my arm was wrapped around her and Andre and cat were behind us..

Andre in his Army out fit and Cat in her Dorthy outfit...

Her head was on my shoulder and we were both giving the biggest smiles..

"Don't feel so special.. I kept that one because cat asked me to.." I look at her she was eying me.. Some how i felt like what she said was a lie.

"Oh really?" I asked.. It wasn't like a challenging one I just wanted to see where she could go with this..

"Yeah.. all the other one's are in the attic.. from the sleep overs and the birthday parties.." she said getting off the bed...

My eyes went wide.

"Snip Snip.." I said out loud and walked to her bed..

She turned from what ever she was doing.. her face blanched..

"What?" She asked.

"Snip Snip.. oh don't bullshit me jade. I know you remember you named it that after me and Andre won it for you.." It was the giant stuffed scissors.. I never in a million years thought they'd still be here in her room...

"Yeah well I grew up and snip snip seemed lame.." Jade said frowning at me..

"lame? What snip snip was never lame.. Jadey and snip snip.." Saying Jadey brought back so many memories..

"Don't call me that.." Jade said to me in a warning tone.

"what Jadey?" I asked her playing dumb. No one but cat really called her that anymore..

"Yes" she gritted out through her teeth..

"Oh ok.. Jadey and snip snip.. Jadey and snip snip.. Jadey and snip snip.." I began to sing and dance with the scissors.. Jumping a little on the bed. Not with my feet just with my knees..

I'm not 9 you know..

"Stop it.." She said her voice was calm..

"JADEY and SNIP SNIP.. Jadey and snip snip... Jadey and.."I didn't get to finish..

she tackled me..

Which was so unexpected by the way.. just full body knocked me down.

"Give me those!" she was struggling to grab them.. I still had height on her even horizontally.. I was holding them just out of reach..

"Give them to me!" She said practically climbing all over my body for them.. Her legs on either side of my torso. I still had them out of reach however and her chest was level with my face.. I couldn't help placing a small kisses right above her breast.. She froze.. moving back slowly and sitting up.. fulling straddling me..

She looked down. Her hands coming to rest on my chest. I guess she realized our position...

"what is it Jadey?" I asked her holding back a a laugh.. I know a mood killer but I couldn't help it.. right now I was more interested in playing around then being serious and sexual.

"Urghh.. why do I even try and tolerate you.." she said turning her head away from me..

My hands where on the small of her back making absent circles..

"Explain that to me.." I said looking toward her..

"Explain what?" She said still not looking at me. I think she thinks that if I don' see her face I can't stare right through her.. you know see what she's feeling...

she was wrong.

"Explain why out of everyone even Andre.. you seem to like me more.." I asked.

"that's not true I like cat more...but don't tell her that.." She added on.. I was having fun with my hands.. I could feel her quivering.. I guess her lower back was a sensitive spot for her.

"Not like that I mean.. we all hung out as friends when we were little.." I was about to add something when she interrupted me..

"don't say it.. don't you dare say it.." she said finally looking down at me..

"Say what?" she wasn't a mind reader she didn't know what I was going to say..

"Don't ask what happened... don't make this a movie cliche.. " She said. She had a serious look on her face.. which meant there was more then just.. the reason I thought we broke apart..

I thought you know we just drifted became consumed with the high school life..

"Fine." I said simply.. didn't want to upset her.. "But why do you like me?" Back to the original question I guess...

"Who told you I liked you?" She asked me with that biting sarcasm in her voice.

"What? Oh come one jade.." I said with a laugh at her.. " I know you like me.. you have too.." I said alerting her to our current position..

"Maybe I think your just a cute face.." She said her hands returning to my chest..

"So you think I'm cute.." I asked her my hands sliding down to grip her upper thighs..

"Your so full of yourself.." She rolled her eyes biting her lip.. I avoided the phrase

'do you wanna be full of me too?'

seemed to lame for the building moment we were having..

I just let out a small chuckle instead and focused on where my hands were going.. it's like I had no control.. jade's hand where moving too but our eyes were still locked.

Heard jade utter something above me.. something along the lines of "what are we doing.." and for a moment.. sexually primed jade wasn't there. It was logically thinking jade.. wondering just what we were doing..and where this was going to lead.. if the girl couldn't even admit she liked me was this all we were going to be..

fuck buddies..

One of my hands trailed up her arm.. I continued looking at her.. trying to convey to her some how telepathically that I wanted this to be more..

I don't know why..

it seemed like it would only complicate things but.. I wanted more with jade.

Her hands traveled back up to my chest as my hand guided her down by her neck for a kiss.. it wasn't full of passion or pent up anything really but it was explosive never the less..

you know the type where it's like all the butterflies that were in your stomach before are going in a frenzy and your a little scared and excited at the same time..

the one thing it wasn't lacking was the loss of time..

It was as if when kissing jade you entered a worm hole or something. Minutes just seemed to pass by like it was nothing..

She was bent down. I had my hands in her hair. Her hands where on either side of my face and it wasn't a kiss just to be connected.. it was kiss for tasting for exploring. For wondering.. will I want this for the rest of my life or for a long period of time...

She was moving up and down with each movement of her lips making my body come to life. I let my hands stray from her hair and go to her hips grinding up into her... things were heating up pretty fast..

I know she could feel me beneath her. In those tiny thin shorts. She was practically on top of it moving up and down. She'd begun to make noises in the kiss.. little mewls and gasps. She was nipping at my lip something I've found to be very attractive recently. While my tongue was sliding in and out of her mouth..

we were moving quicker like we could both come just from dry humping each other.. I know I was only getting harder.. not much relief through the jeans besides the friction..but she..she had to be wetter then..anything.. wetter then earlier maybe.. and that made it even worse..

she widened her legs on top of me fully sinking down on my hips... she pulled back from the kiss.. her hair a wild mess hanging everywhere.. I could only see one of her eyes and her smile. As she moved back and forth on top of me..

I think I'd awoken sexual jade.. god and she was fucking beautiful.. she had her arms in the air above her making those faces as if she could feel me inside her now...

and even though we were fully clothed all I could imagine was her fucking me.. riding me.. doing these exact same moves. Her hips going back and forth..

She'd begun to moan with it...

fuck and I didn't think I was going to be able to take it.. I swear if jade makes me come without you know actually touching me... skin on skin..

I might be in love...

"oh..ohhhh beck.." I think she figured out I have thing about her saying my name.. just the way it flows off her lips and in that breathy voice..

my hands where gripping her hips so hard.. I hope they didn't leave bruises...but it's some kind of mark right?

My mouth was slightly open and all I could do was watch her.. I was mesmerized.

Her hands went to my chest making light scratches all the way down..

my dick twitched... she did it again and it had the same affect...

what the hell was happening to me..

"oh yeah..mmm beck.." She was making the most ridiculous noises but they came out.. so hot..so fucking hot.. the way she drawled out my name.. licking her lips at me...

I'd started to lift up..needed some kind of relief through grinding.. I guess I surprised her.. she hopped up a little bit and let out a small surprised yelp..

I didn't think I could take it anymore.. I needed her...

I was about to pull her down for another kiss..

about to basically tell her..

I'm going to fuck her brains out...

but there's a knock..

today is just not my fucking day is it?

And then the knob jiggles and that is what catches jade's attention..

"Jade..Jadelyn why is this door locked.." it was a female voice.. it didn't sound like her mother but it was someone older..

"FUCK!" Jade said climbing off of me...

"Shit shit.. it's my dad's girlfriend.." She yelled in a hushed whisper. I sat on the bed looking stupid. Not believing my turn of events...

"It's my dad girlfriend you idiot get up.."She said pushing at me..

"WHAT?" she screamed to the door when the knob jiggled again.

"Jadelyn! What are you doing in there? Open this door.." She said her voice annoying and sounding snobbish.. it was horrible.

"Why should I?" She pointed to me..and then under her bed. I nodded looking around to see if there was any sign of my being there besides the open window..

The door knob jiggling was getting frantic there was no time.. I slid under the bed.

"Open this Door NOW!" The Knob continued jiggling.. I didn't know what jade was waiting for the quicker she opened the door the quicker this could be over and I could get out of here..

"No." I heard her say firmly. If she wasn't going to open the door why did I have to hide. Did she rethink it...or.

"why not!" I heard the woman on the other side say outraged..

"Because your not my mother and I don't have to listen too you.." I flinched..oh this was about to get awkward.

"MICHAEL MICHEAL COME HERE NOW!" the woman screamed and it echoed all through the house.. I heard jade sit on the bed.. she let out a huge sigh and a faint. "here we go."

there was another knock on the door...

"jade.." It was a mans voice now softer calmer.. colder..

"WHAT!" she snapped.

"Jade honey open the door... you don't have.. Ryder in there do you?" Her fathers voice floated through the room. The last phrase made me twitch..

had he been in here before?

"NO but that doesn't mean I want to open this door.." She said getting off the bed. I watched her feet go in front of the door...

"why not me and Melinda have to tell you something.."

"Anything you have to say to me.. can be done without Melinda.." Jade said her voice was so full of malice.

"WHAT!" I heard the shriek from the other side of the door. Then you could hear some low mumbling and finally jade's dad spoke up...

"okay she's gone open the door now?" He sounded exasperated and sad.

There was silence and then a creak. I could see jade's fathers feet from under the bed.

"what is it?" Jade said her voice not so loud but it still held that same disdain.

"I umm... tonight at dinner.. I..." Her father was stalling or stuttering I could really tell.

"Your a lawyer for Christs sakes how can you win cases if you never get an important word out?" I was shocked at jade's treatment of her father..she really didn't care about anyone. I felt her sit on the bed with a sigh. It was silent again.

This wasn't the night I was hoping for...

"tonight at dinner I proposed to Melinda.."

It was silent again but the not the comfortable I don't know what to say silent it was like the silent before the storm...

I felt sort of bad for being there in this intimate moment with jade. After all... we are nothing..

not boyfriend girlfriend..

not friends with benefits..

not even fuck buddies...

"you what?" I heard jade say... "YOU WHAT?" Her voice got significantly louder...

"You heard him you ungrateful troll he proposed!" Melinda's voice was back.

"Melinda please!" her father scolded.

"Don't Melinda please me... I'm sick of this why isn't she with her mother.."

"I wouldn't have to be anywhere if some slut didn't Fuck my father and make her leave...who was that again oh yeah it was you ..you harpy BITCH!" I'd never seen jade so mad.. you could feel her hate everywhere..

"Jadelyn!" Her father exclaimed but he wasn't really doing anything..it took all my power not to come out from under the bed and help jade it was like she was fighting an epic battle

all alone.

"you watch your mouth you ungrateful bitch! And don't think I don't know what's going on up here...your window open you taking so long to answer the door..who's the boy huh? Who's the guy dumb enough to fall for a little demon like you.." Melinda said.

"I could ask you the same thing but he's unfortunately standing right there..." Jade said back.. Her voice was no longer full of anger it was full of sarcasm...

"You father loves me.."

Jade snorted..

"My father fucks everything that moves.. isn't that right dear old dad.." He hadn't said anything.. I could only roll my eyes at such the weak aura he was letting off... I felt my fist clenching..

Was I angry..

I felt like I wanted to protect jade.. I wanted to fight for her but I felt like I'd only make it worse.

"that's true that would explain you and your mother.." Melinda said.. I could only wait for her screech of death.. no one talked to jade west that way..no one..

You could hear something echo across the room.. It wasn't a screech... it was a hit..like a slap..

That's definitely what it was a slap..

I held my breath...

"Get out my room now..both of you.." her voice was calm and collected but it held so much force I shivered...

"Micheal! MICHEAL.. are you just going to s-stand there..she..she hit me!"

I let a smile cross my face...

She got what was coming to her..

Her father said nothing..

"seriously! She hit me.. She just hit me! Micheal..." Melinda's voice was whiny and unattractive..she was like the valley girls you see in every high school movie only her voice was aged by 30 something years...

"Come on Melinda let's go.." Was all jade's father said..

I heard Melinda whine and scream throwing a tantrum

"Crazy Bitch.." Was all jade muttered before closing her door.

I heard a huge sigh...

I waited a second then slowly crawled from underneath the bed.

Jade was sunk against the door.. a blank look on her face..

I didn't want to leave her...

I couldn't leave her..

not like this...

"Jade are you.." I started up..

"Yeah I'm fine.. you should get going.." there was nothing in her voice.. no..anger or sarcasm or worry nothing..and that's what I was afraid of..

I had to do something had to think of a way to stay..

even if she saw right through my plan..she wouldn't tell me... I know she wouldn't...

It's not about her not accepting help..it's about her looking like she's not accepting help..

you know?

Like those people who are doing a million thing at once and when you offer help they say:

"I got it.."

But if you don't offer if you say:

"Oh I had to do this someone made me.." even though it' s obvious no one made you.. they'll accept your help anyway..

it's the same thing..here..

I know it's confusing..but it's jade..she wouldn't live her life anyway else...

now to think of the perfect reverse psychology excuse...

"I can't go..." I blurted out..

Great start Oliver..

"Why not?" I could here the anger seeping into her voice.

"Because um... Because Melinda! Melinda told your dad she thought you had a boy up here.. if I leave out and they see me.." I was trying to make this sound like it was an excuse some how..

"If they see you what?" She asked..

"I know you don't care about me getting into trouble..but if they find me out and call my mom I'm screwed.."

That was total lie.. and it might not work..since when does jade care if I get into trouble or not..

"So what do you want to do?" Jade asked me...

that's the million dollar question...

"maybe I could just chill here until in the morning.." I proposed all sly like..

"Stay here?" Jade asked mulling it over in her mind... "Here in my room..." she asked again as if not believing I just asked that..

"Yes.." I said uneasily..

"we have school tomorrow.. you can't wear my clothes.." She said.

I chuckled..

"I know I know..I'll slip out in the morning...go to my RV and change I can be late..." this idea was falling apart...

She wasn't going to let me stay...

"Fine."

I froze.

"what?" I asked again..

" I said fine you can stay..but your sleeping in the floor.." she added on...

I had no problem with that .

I felt like jade having to deal with me meant she didn't have to deal with what just happened earlier... at least not yet..

and I could live with being a distraction...

It was weird..a ll this time I was spending with jade.. it was like she wasn't the horrible person I saw her as from before

she was normal like us...

she wasn't all my life is perfect and I'm evil just for the hell of it..

I mean I think still she does mean things for the hell of it..but no one really knows about her..

about her life...I guess is the better way to put it..

I hadn't realized I'd been standing in the same spot for so long and she had a huge black comforter and a white pillow held out to me..

"here take this.." Jade said shoving the stuff in my hands...

She walked over to a open corner in her room beside a weird shaped lamp and a large green beanie chair..

"You can sleep here.." She said mapping out the invisible area... "Don't touch anything... don't go into my closet.. and you better hope you don't snore.." She said lastly before going into the bathroom.

The regular jade was back...

this should be fun...

Me in jade's room..

at night having a sleepover..

how would I explain that one?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A:N SO I know it's a little later then expected I had to go to this Furman Choral clinic thing at the college and it was just a mess :D … It pushed everything I was trying to do back..but anyway.. How excited am I about November 3rd...

1. I have this pageant thing that day

2. Tori saves beck and JADE! SUPER MEGA PUMPED

But anyway.. Review tell me how you liked it ;D


	5. Just This Moment

_**A:N **_SO I don't want to seem lazy but the reviewers list got really long and I didn't want to leave anyone out so I decided not to do it this time.. Sorry... D: Anyway.. I was upset about the whole not getting to see bade get back together when I though it was going to happen..so... I send Dan some not so friendly tweets.. then apologized. I'm just so excited about tori saves beck and jade..even if tori has something to do with it.. ew...

But anyway on with the FIC

**Lyrical Inspiration** : _If you could read my mind... You might see more of me than meets the eye And you've been all wrong...Not who you think I am...You've never given me a chance_ ~ _**On the outside looking in ~Jordan Pruitt**_

_**WARNING GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES (**__Yes I know about them :D) __**Plus LSIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT.**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Previously:**

The regular jade was back...

this should be fun...

Me in jade's room..

at night having a sleepover..

how would I explain that one?

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOO

There I was laying on the floor of her rooms.. the lights out accept for one red lamp...

it was quiet. An awkward quiet...

Like the kind where neither person knows what to say but you know there's stuff to be said...

Let's just say it was too awkward for me to bare,

without doing something about it of course.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOO

I couldn't help looking around the room. It looked weirder with the lamp. Everything was basking in a red glow even her. She was currently reading something.. I could only look out my side angle without making it obvious I was observing her... I think it was Dorian Grey.

She was sitting upright ... she hadn't said a word to me since she went in the bathroom. (a time period in which I swore she was crying..) and put on some legit Pj bottoms. I don't know why she put the Pajama Bottoms on.. it's not like I haven't seen it all before..

She flipped another page and it was like murder us just sitting there not talking...

every page flip was like another minute.. ticking by

flip..tick

flip..tick

flip...tick

"Excuse me..ma'am some of us are trying to sleep.." I looked over at her faking an annoyed expression...

She looked up from me and returned to her book... her eyes skimming fast. Then we fell back into the pattern

flip...tick

flip...tick

flip...tick

"Ma'am don't make me come over there.." I whisper shouted...

she looked over at me and sat the book down sighing..

"pansy." It was under her breath but I still heard it...

"thank you.." I said snuggling back under the comforter that smelled like her.. I know it's weird but I had to take a huge whiff.. just inhale.. It was sweet like I don't know berries.. strawberries.. blueberries some kind of berries.

it was great.. I felt my body light up just from the smell of it.

My heart jumped when she got off the bed I thought I was caught... I looked up holding my breath. She walked her way over to the stereo. I couldn't help that my eyes drifted down as she walked... those pajama bottoms did nothing to hide her curves from me.

"I'm going to practice.. if you don't mind.." She said cutting her eyes at me. Practice in the middle of the night..practice what?

I licked my lips unconsciously as she put in a CD and turned it up a little..

Maybe it would make the mood less awkward if she was constantly doing something.. if she was reading or painting her nails or in this case practicing. At least that was something easy to understand about her. She avoids the silence, the confrontation.

But I couldn't help but think really a CD.. did she not have an I-home or something?

And what was she practicing for..

Maybe I should ask..

hey I'm already ,you know, spending the night at her house. Constantly engaging in sexual activity with her. I can ask her a simple question right?

"What are you practicing for?" I asked sitting up.

She was fumbling with the buttons on the stereo.

"The showcase possibly... if I can find a partner..and if I can stand this song by the end of the month.

The music started up and I settled maybe it would make it easier to sleep afterward.. unless it was some extreme death metal... then I was screwed..

I'm not a pansy I just don't like listening to guys screaming and growling in my ear before I go to sleep...

it was soft piano..

Fail at life.

I'd heard it somewhere before... though

A woman's voice floated through the speakers..

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors.._"

Oh shit... I knew this song...

I Loved this song...

Jade hadn't sat down yet just sort of stood there her voice lightly singing the words. With her crazy step mom down the hall and her dad that was a good idea.

"_Leading you down into my core... where I've become so numb..._"

Her voice got a little louder. I couldn't just lay back down and go try to go to sleep her voice even faint was still mesmerizing. If she kept this up I'd never get any sleep. I wasn't going to complain however I'd take her voice over the sound of flipping book pages any day...

Maybe I should join her.

She said she'd never heard my voice and granted the guy part is more like speaking and then a bit of faster speaking but hey anything is better then nothing..and maybe just maybe it'd get me in her good graces.. not that I shouldn't already be there.

But...

It's jade.

You never know.

"_Without a soul... My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.. until you find me there and lead it back..home.._"

she was sort of dancing around her room. Making up choreography. I couldn't believes he was doing it in front of me maybe it was sleep deprivation. It was at least 1:30 in the morning. I still watched like it was a perfectly planned performance her long legs moving about her.. it was almost time for me to come in...

The people who don't know jade say you only got the opportunity one to impress her.

I made my first impression a long time ago but maybe I could be an exception.

"_**Wake me up.**__._" I said not to loud.. I started to get up from my spot on the ground...

"_wake me up inside.._" She was watching me..

"_**I can't wake up..**_" we had to be quiet though her dad was down the hall... I walked over to her..

"_wake me up inside_". She was circling me...

"_**Save me..**_" I grabbed her shoulders... and brought her too me..

"_call my name and save me from the dark._" She gripped my shoulders.. Her eyes looked amazing in the red light of the lamp.. it was as if the whole lamp was setting the mood..

"_**wake me up..**_" We were sort of dancing moving back and forth formally.

"_Bid my blood to run.._" She pushed off of me and spun around her hair coming out of the crafted pony tail to fling around as she turned...

"_**can't wake up.**_" I followed her where she went not being able to get her in my grasp... She was always just a step out of reach...

"_Before I come undone._" And just when I was about to grab her... participating in the weird yet magical dance improv singing thing.. She sank to the ground holding onto my pant leg.

"_**Save me.**_" I said looking down at her she had her head tilted up her eyes shinning into mine.

"_Save me from the nothing I've become.._"

She got up from the ground and went over to the stereo. I had to admit in I was having fun...

"why'd you stop?"I asked looking at her... she paused it during my favorite guitar riff

"That's all I've got from there" she said with a slight smile on her face. But I could tell underneath she was annoyed. Annoyed a what. That practice was better then half the show's I'd seen put on at our school.

"oh" I said.. The awkward starting to return

"It was horrible wasn't it..". She said randomly.

"what no Of course not." I was being honest it was amazing. She scowled at me. What did I do?

"What was that face for?" I asked her Sitting down on the bed.

"It was horrible.. It was unplanned... my breath support was off. You don't have to lie to me beck." It was as if I told her she was fat or something her mood shifted so quick from care-free jade to devil-jade..

Do you think jade's bi-polar...

Now wouldn't be the time to ask would it?

"Jade I promise that was better then half the things I've seen in the black-box theater." I held a hand to my chest. I guess it signals sincerity.

"Yeah right..You know what if you not going to have the decency to tell me the truth you can leave." She said pointing toward the window. I was surprised her voice remained at a safe sounding level.

Things were really confusing. Why did she think it sounded bad. Jade is one of the bet signers I've ever heard whether it be the most intricate opera or the Abc's she's always blown it away.

Maybe there was more to it. There had to be.

I looked hard at her. The natural stance already approaching. Arms over crossed over chest. Eyebrows slightly raised waiting for a comeback a reason to kick me out. To push me away.

I just looked. Like I was trying to stare right though her to the wall behind her..

I really looked.

Her hands were fidgeting. She was tapping her foot like she was waiting impatiently for something. She didn't have the composure of some one who was genuinely pissed off.

Then my eyes connected with hers and I knew...

They didn't hold the fire or the rage that I've seen a billion times in them when jade is mad or when I've seen her mad. They looked shaken.

they looked broken, downcasted, dull.

But mot importantly they looked watery.

This had nothing to do with the imporv we just put on and everything to do with what happened earlier. I guess he just couldn't hold it in any longer or something triggered it

but to my amazement. Jade west was about to cry.

I didn't have to think about what to do...

I already knew..

I already knew to slowly walk up to her and try to understand the pain and the fact that one of my parents will be almost permanently out of my life and that the some one will be replacing them.

I already knew to expect the shocked expression on her face when we are face to face and I can see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"What are you doing I told you to leave." she said in a slightly shaken voice. I expected that too. Even though she didn't tell me to leave I just let her say what she wanted to say.

I had no pity in my heart. No regret no anything but sadness genuine sadness.

Sadness because here is this amazing girl with exceptional talent, beauty and brains, and it's all out shined by some whore-type woman who tore her family apart.

"what are you doing..why are you just standing there?" She sounded more and more broken the more she talked. I kept looking at her... I don't know what brought it on. Maybe it was the performance. Maybe it brought back something that reminded her of her mother or better times. Either way the moment I stayed for was about to happen.

Her eyes flicked back and forth between mine. trying to find something..to understand something..

I still hadn't said anything..

"God beck will you just leave?" She said turning away from me but I caught her by the shoulder and spun her into me wrapping my arms around her tightly. As if I would leave over this tiny fight. As If I would leave her in her time of need.

of course she fought it though. The whole me trying to comfort her thing.

"Let me GO!... Let me go beck.." She was pounding her fist into my back and squirming. But I just kept holding on.. I kept holding on until she couldn't.

And it broke.

The dam that was holding back everything just broke. It was that simple.

She went limp in my arms and she didn't sob but I could tell she was crying. She was silent. I felt dampness through my shirt. I just held her. In the middle of her room...I Held her.

The only thing that made the moment more perfect more complete?

It was drizzling outside...

the small water drops falling down the window.

I let my eyes drift closed from exhaustion and simply because of the moment and sat my head on top of hers as she cradled into my chest.

There was nothing hot or steamy or sexual really about it. It was just...

actually I have no idea what it was.

All I knew was that it was needed.

We stood for a minute.. or and hour I don't know.

I snapped my eyes open and squinted trying to look at the clock on her wall.

It was something like 2:30 in the morning.

Jade hadn't moved from her spot with me. I pulled back to look down at her.

You could tell she'd been crying and that she was mad about it. I took my thumb and wiped away one tear track. She flinched at first which made me frown but when I did the other eyes she leaned into it more. I grabbed her hand and walked her to her bed. Pulling back the covers like a parent would do their child...

I just thought it was needed. She'd been through something today I couldn't compare with...

I couldn't even fathom it. She held out for as long as she could.

If anything from this I waned to teach her that it's okay every once in a while to let go..to be miss uncollected and imperfect.

She smiled faintly at my gesture and rolled her eyes. She climbed in taking the cover from me and bringing it up to her chin.

She was looking up at me and I got this feeling...

It was in the pit of my stomach and it made my heart jump. Made it start to beat faster. It didn't hurt it was just weird and I felt like I wanted to smile but their was nothing to smile about...

I really can't describe it.

Maybe it was from lack of sleep.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed. I didn't notice her hand intertwine with mine.

I went to pull away to go back to my pallet in the corner.

"Wait.." It was in the smallest voice I'd ever heard.

I looked down my eye lids heavy.

"Yeah?" My voice was a little raspy like how it sounds first thing in the morning.

"stay with me." She said. It wasn't in her usual jade voice. I was guessing she was tired.

She looked hopeful and a little scared. I couldn't tell her no. Even if she didn't look like that I wouldn't tell her no.

I nodded and let that goofy grin fill my face. I walked around the other side and climbed in. The soft bed embracing me.

She was all around me here.

Maybe it was the late hour or the increasing rain.. Or the chill that filled the room that seemed to melt right away when I slid in beside her...

I have no idea what it was but it felt right..

it felt like I belonged there.

I moved Snip-Snip from between us and moved closer to her.

She scooted back until we were comfortably mashed together. I readjusted the covers and then slid my arm up around her to mesh our fingers together.

She let out a sigh and I kissed her ear holding her as close as I could. I could feel the moment fleeting.

My eyes started to close on their own...

I was blinking more often..

I tried to stay awake..

tried to enjoy it you know..

but before I knew it..

it was gone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

I woke up to sound of running water. It wasn't near by it was off in the distance but it shook me from my sleep nonetheless. I laid back in bed squinting my eyes. This wasn't my ceiling.. and this definitely wasn't my bed.

I jolted up after remembering where I was. I was at jade's house in jade's bed.

I reached my hand out feeling around for her but she wasn't beside me...

only then did it click that she was in the shower.

oh.

I slowly got up rubbing my eyes. I looked across at the clock on the wall... 7:17. Damn there was no way I was going to have enough time to make it to my RV shower get ready and make it to school on time.

and on top of all of that had to pee...

Great just great.

I could wait for jade to finish but then again. Holy hell...

I really had to pee..

you know the feeling when you just woke up like your body's been holding it all night long...

maybe I could sneak in the bathroom undetected, pee and then slip back out.

It was either that or pee out the window.

How awkward would that be if someone passing by saw?

Or if jade walked out and saw.

Those were the only two options. There was no way I was going to venture out of the safety of her room and go to the other bathroom that'd be suicide. What if her dad caught me? Or worse.. Melinda...

I shivered at the thought..

I decided to sneak in.

I got off the bed slowly. Like I was a super spy or something.

I crept to the bathroom door and jiggled the knob.

UNLOCKED YES!

It may seem like I'm blowing this out of proportion but I wasn't trust me. I had to pee really really bad.

I slowly turned the knob. The anticipation was killing me. I'd started to bounce up and down. I couldn't hold it much longer.

I finally opened the door and then stopped...

what if she didn't close the shower curtain?

What if she didn't have shower curtain at all?

I really have to start thinking things out better...

Fuck.. and now I really had to pee beyond the point of holding it. It also didn't help that I could hear the shower running louder or that I had to bathroom door ajar the steam was leaving moisture on my face.

I had to go for it.

Hopefully she's like every other normal person when it comes to showering and she has the shower curtain drawn.

Who am I kidding jade's never been normal...

Just forget it forget it... I have to go for it..

I pushed against the door cringing at the creaking sound it made and looked inside.

I held my breath

'please have a shower curtain..please have a shower curtain...please have a shower curtain.' I chanted over and over until

VICTORY!

She had a shower curtain. It was closed. I was practically home free.

I walked in slowly. Embracing the heat that the room let off. It was cold in jade's room. I walked over to the toilet. Keeping an eye on the shower. I could hear faint humming coming from inside but paid no mind...

I pulled out my um..'friend.' and released.

It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.. a moment of relief you know until I heard my name..

"beck." It was a faint murmur. I froze. Did she know I was there?

I was about to speak up. Face the fact that I was caught and apologize when she said it again.

"beck...oh..beck.." those weren't noises you used when you were calling someone out.

I gulped. I had finished but I hadn't even put myself back in my pants yet.

"Oh..god.. mmm..beck.." Now I don't think I can..

I had developed a problem...

I was fighting against leaving or going over to the open bit of shower curtain and seeing what was going on...

Leaving seemed like the better option really it did..

"Ohh..god.." But how could I ignore that...she sounded so...

I don't know but it sounded good.

Jade was obviously fantasizing about me or something..

I had to look for just a second.

I walked over stepping across her discarded clothing and made it to the edge of the tub. All I could see was her hair. Wet and stringy. I had to get closer...

So risky.

I moved closer sliding the curtain away just a little bit.

Ahhhh...there she was...

She was on the bottom of the tub sprawled out. The shower head beating water down on her slightly pink skin. Her legs were gaped open. Her head tossed back and her eyes closed. Then there was her mouth it was slightly open making small mewls and gasps.

I looked down to her hand it snaked in between her legs. Her hips coming up and down to move with what I assumed was her fingers. If I didn't have a problem before..I certainly had one now..

Fuck. She looked amazing.

Her other other hand came up to twist a perky pink nipple. I licked my lips. I couldn't pull my eyes away. I was awestruck. She looked unearthly. Even doing the most naughtiest of things she still was perfect.

Her arm was moving so fast. I just wish I had a view of her hand. She was moaning more frequently. The way her hand tugged and pinched on her nipple. She was still slightly purple from yesterday. I could see a few hickeys. That just turned me on more.

I had to be quiet. Even though I wanted to groan and moan with her...

I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Oh OH AHHH...Beck..please.. oh..beck fuck me.. fuck me.." She was going wild. I couldn't help the cocky grin that filled my face.

I was the one that got jade west to do that. It was my name jade called out. I felt accomplished.

"AHHHHhhhh..." My eyes went wide as she came. Her back bent in an impossible arch. Her voice bouncing off of every wall...

My breathing was harsh. I was too turned on. I was afraid to even touch myself to put my 'friend' back in my pants.

But I had to.. Jade was getting up.. Oh shit.

I moved away from the shower curtain.

What was I going to do...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A:N SO There's the chapter. Its dedicated to _Justadream666z_ and her story based off this song which you guys should totally look into reading BTW I love it and I can't wait for the next chapter. I felt like this was short and I'm sorry it was sort of a cliffy. Next chapter will be more promising ;) if you know what I mean. I've been working on EV recently but the next chapter will be pushed back considering I lost a lot of it during the power outage on my street but I'm working really hard to hurry type it and have it proof read.

If you guys have any questions.. comments or suggestions leave them in the review or you know PM Me.. I love talking to people who read. :D

Love,

Gabbie :D


	6. I want you in their room

_**A:N **_Soooo... So pumped for tonight's episode... because according to the episode list I so blindly follow and find hope in were one episode away from the reunion of the century! In my opinion. Let's just hope it's true... I know I'm a bit late but with the holidays and everything going on I hope you guys bare with me... and I did not forget about EV.. I'm almost done with it I should have it out TOMORROW...Hopefully.. if tonight's episode doesn't screw with me and I have to write a quickie one shot about it... Also if you didn't watch it.. beck put out a girl advice video on the slap.. it was laughable. Check It out.

**Lyrical inspiration** :_You know I love it first thing...Cuz you just let it marinate..Let it marinate... I'll wait for you to open your eyes...look at me and smile..you know what I want to do.. ~__**Robin Thicke ( sex in the morning)**_

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD... PLUS GRAMMER AND SPELLING ERRORS... ( My Grammar and proof reading SUCKS)**_

_**YOU"VE BEEN WARNED.**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Previously:**

My breathing was harsh. I was too turned on. I was afraid to even touch myself to put my 'friend' back in my pants.

But I had to.. Jade was getting up.. Oh shit.

I moved away from the shower curtain.

What was I going to do...

OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOO

Too say I was in a sticky situation was an understatement.

I was in her bathroom while she was taking a shower spying on her.

When had I sunk so low?

So low as to watch her as she was in the shower?

Apparently I was that low and she was going to know it if my pants half down and me having a panic attack in the floor didn't prove it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was freaking out. I couldn't move but I knew I wasting time. I looked around and got up slowly and quietly. Any small noise would alert her I was there. She was humming some song acting as if she didn't just have a mind blowing orgasm.. with the thought of me.

I couldn't dwell on that though I first had to get out of the bathroom and not look like a total creep.

I tried to walk and found it impossibly hard.

Oh wait maybe it was because my pants were still down.

I grabbed them and brought them up and headed for the door. I heard the shower curtain move.

FUCK!

I hurried tripping on her clothes but catching myself.

Maybe she didn't hear the gulp I let out afterward. I kept moving going for the door. I was so happy I left it open.

My heart was beating out of my chest. Id never ever been so scared in my life.

I made it to the door and shut it softly behind me.

I resisted the urge to lean against it and sigh. I kept going until I was safely on the bed. Only there did I button and fix my pants. I laid back listening to my heart thrumming out of my chest.

Oh god.

That was so so close.

If she would have caught me I would have died...

Literally.

She most likely would have killed me on the spot.

I relaxed for the moment. Until a vibrating sound made me jump.

I looked around.

It wasn't jade's phone it was on the bed side table untouched and unmoving.

I felt my pockets.

Where was my phone?

It was in my pocket last night...

I looked around on the bed maybe it fell out in my sleep. I tore the cover off of the bed and looked around. Under the pillow off the side of the bed under the bed.

I could hear it vibrating so it couldn't be under anything.

Wait.

I slowly looked up from my spot on the bed across the room. Right in front of the bathroom door was my pear pod. Vibrating away...

Great.

All you could hear through out the room was my phone. I had to go get it...

If she saw it there she'd put two and two together and realize either I had been in the bathroom and dropped it on my way out or.. I was trying to take pictures of her through the door...

we all know the last one was false...

and both scenario's were a stretch but come on it was jade. She was all about the extreme and unnecessary when it came to her thinking.

I sighed.

There went my perfect plan to pretend to be sleep.

I got up off of the disheveled bed tip toeing over to the door.

I'll just do this quick and painlessly then sneak back over to the bed and she'll never know I was...

"Beck.."

My hands had just touched the phone and I didn't really look up to see the bathroom door opening.

All I saw were those creamy legs.

I gulped.

"beck.." She said again her voice still a little groggy from the crying last night and just sleep in general. I found it amazing.

"Yeah." I said plainly. Not looking up at her yet. I kept my eyes trained on the carpet.

"What are you doing." I couldn't find any sort of hint of anger just curiosity.

"Oh nothing." I said awkwardly chuckling.

I grabbed up my phone once it began to vibrate again. Finally I stood all the way up. I let my eyes take notice of the fact that all she was wearing was a towel on her hair and over her body.

She smelled strongly like Blackberries and strawberries. Maybe it was her shampoo. What ever it was..it was making it hard to think. Or breath. I could feel my problem reoccurring.

"Really nothing.. it looks like something." She crossed her arms over her chest. I never get tired of this stance especially since when she did it it made her boobs come up a bit and in this towel they peeked just over the edge. Not like I didn't see enough during the shower show... but...

"I was just.." I held out my phone in defense and she took it from me. "Hey give me that." I said grabbing at it.

"No..not until you tell me what you where doing.." She said holding it away from me. I really didn't feel like getting up on her. It wouldn't be the best thing to do considering one wrong move and that towel would slip off and my hands would slip down and then..well you can imagine what would happen from there...

"Jade seriously give me my phone.. I need it.." I said grabbing at it again...

"No.." She said again. I could hear the playfulness in her tone. It was kind of enjoyable.

"please?" I asked her... nicely.

"Oh no no no beck.. begging will get you no where now tell me what you were doing.." She said. She had a half smile on her face. She enjoyed being in control. I knew that before this moment but it really shined out here. She just belonged there.

"Jade just.." I reached for the phone and she side stepped me running around to the other side of the room.

"No." She said holding up the towel in one hand and the phone in the other.

"Jade we don't have time for this just.." I ran for her..she out maneuvered me and got on the bed.

"NO!" she said again. A small chuckle coming with it. She wasn't too loud though it was like a shouting whisper. I almost forgot her dad was still home.

"Jade." I said cornering her. There was no way she'd be able to get off the bed and side step me. She looked so sexy. Her long legs barley covered by the towel. And the way she was standing on the bed if I got directly under her.. I bet I could see heaven...

"No..not until you tell me." She said.. I wad kneeling on the bed in front of her...

"Please jade just please give me my phone.." I could hear it going off again and I'd rather beg then tell her I was spying on her in the shower..

"I told you about begging.." She said shaking her head.

"Oh but you've never seen begging like mine.. trust me.." I said winking at her. She just rolled her eyes. Usually that melts them...

I guess that's why she's so intriguing... she's immune to my usual tricks... she makes me work for it.

"I bet I have." She said holding up her towel with one hand and holding my phone in the other. I took that as a challenge.

"Ok." I said moving closer to her grabbing her calves making sure she didn't go any where.

She made a little gasping sound and looked down into my eyes.

"Beck." It was sort of a warning tone.

"Please jade.." I said looking up at her. I placed a kiss on her left leg at the ankle.

"please.." I said again kissing the right one. I was kissing so my head went in between her legs. She spread them out for me of course. I planted kisses higher and higher until I came to the edge of the towel. I did one long lick until the towel became my barrier and I stopped.

She let out a little gasp.

I looked up. Her eyes were fixed on me. They had that pretty little gleam in them.

"can I have my phone?" I asked again. I was fingering the edge of the towel making sure to brush her skin a little with my finger tips.

She just dropped my phone from her grasp and I picked it up hurriedly.

I won.

Then I looked at my phone.

_2 missed calls from: Tori_

_3 text messages from: Tori_

I sat my phone down on the bedside table. I didn't want to deal with her right now...even thinking about my friends brought me out of the small paradise I was in here in jade's room. It was like this wasn't reality it was just us...

One of my hands was still fingering the edge of the towel. I threw my phone to the side. I wanted to be with jade right now not dealing with everybody else. Just being close to her like this set me on fire and that's something I hadn't felt with anyone ever...

"Who was that?" she asked looking over at my phone.

I shook my head "nobody." I really didn't want to talk with her right now. If you caught my drift.

"Oh... then what where you doing at the bathroom door?" She kept going. I really thought she would drop it.

"do you really want to know what I was doing?" I looked up at her my free hand running up and down her smooth leg.

She shook her head 'yes' her lip caught in between her teeth.

I gave my best devious grin.

"I was watching you jade.." I said blatantly stranding up on the bed to come face to face with her. With the bed sunk down she was considerably shorter then me. The way she looked up at me Those blue ocean eyes flicking back and forth.

"watching me.." She choked out. Her face tinging a light reddish color. Imagine it..Jade west.. flustered.

"yeah watching you" I said moving closer. I liked her thrown off her game. It made her easier to read, to access, to understand. Taking her free hand in my hand pressing her to my chest. I locked my fingers with hers.

"Watching me what?" She asked her breathing coming out in short puffs. I couldn't help the sensation I was feeling running down my spine...

I was overly excited.

I leaned so my lips were just outside her ear. I heard her take a breath in...

"watching you touch yourself." I let my tongue trace the shell of her ear before I stepped back. If this was any other moment with any other person it would be weird.. but it wasn't any other moment. It was this moment. This moment was with jade.

She shivered. I took her other hand out of the grip she had on the towel and linked it with mine as I had done the other. I was done playing around with jade.. I was done with the interruptions and the assumptions..

I was done with people aka my friends telling how bad she was and how bad it was to have feelings for her. I was done with society determining that I couldn't be with her.. I was done with it all. All I knew was that she made me feel good... she made me feel like I was on something. I don't know some kind of drug and I wanted more and more of this feeling until I've decided I've had enough...

I pushed her back against the wall and the head board with a kiss. Our lips meeting and contributing in a along awaited battle. Her lips where soft the way I liked them. I know mine were rough but she didn't complain. I could feel her nibbling at my bottom lip. She ran her tongue against my lips and I let her slide in it in. she moaned. Maybe it was the kiss or maybe it was because I ripped the towel off of her.

I told you one wrong move and the thing would come off...

It wasn't very sturdy.

I let my body cover her. Not only because it was cold in the room but because I wanted to be close to her. Consume her.

My hands fleeted down to hold the small of her back. She deepened the kiss our tongues fighting in the battle again. She tasted like mint and candy... some say that has to be a odd taste but I couldn't get enough.

I broke the kiss to kneel down again and I brought her with me her hands on my chest so she was practically sitting in my lap completely naked. Her legs were on either side of my lap and if I had no pants on..I'd be the happiest man on earth right now. She was grinding on top of my jeans. I had to admit it was a little amusing.

My hands gripped her upper thighs to still her. Our kisses becoming savage. It was fighting tongues and gnashing teeth. Her hands where pulling at the shirt I had on until I was shirt less. I pressed our bodies together. That skin on skin contact making things so much better.

I pulled away from the kiss. Attacking her neck. Going over the same hickeys I made yesterday refreshing them. Her hand went to my hair. I fought the urge to groan and roll my eyes back . My dick was already hard. This was just over kill.

I made my way lower and lower until I had the small nub of her nipple in my mouth. Her head had fallen down toward my ear. She was breathing so harshly. Her warm breath fanning over my face. I put the nub in between my teeth and pulled my head back tugging the nipple with me.

She let out a cry of pleasure.

I did it again. Her hand pulled at my hair. Her hips riding my lap.

I sucked on it for a few more moment wringing any cries I could get before I switched. I grinned at the way the abused nub was starting to turn purple. If she did try to do anything with Ryder while she was messing with me... he'd know what was up.

I didn't like the fact that she was rubbing her self so nicely on top of me and I couldn't feel it. I pulled back off of the other nipple and like magic her hands started to trail down my stomach. Her nails lightly scratching at the skin and I just watched as they slithered further and further down. I hitched my breath when they made it to the button on my jeans. Her little fingers undid the button. She moved off of me so I could shimmy out of the pants and boxers. I knelt back in the same position ready for jade to assume her spot back on top of me.

Her hands traveled up my thighs all the way to the base of my now beyond hard dick. I let out a hiss. I looked down at her. Her eyes locking with mine as she let the upper portion of her body come forward until her mouth was right over my dick.

"I knew you were watching me beck.." She said her hot breath ghosting over the head making me groan.

"Y-you did.." I stuttered out still not breaking eye contact.

"Did you like my show?" She asked giving the head a little lick. I was determined not to believe her but then again how could she not hear all the noise I made on the way out?

"Ohhh god..yes.." I groaned out.

My thought process was cut short.

"you like watching me touch myself?" She said giving a longer lap at it from middle ways down and then all the way up...

"Yes..jade..yes.." My hands were making fists all I wanted her to do was go all the way down. Engulf me in her mouth.

She just chuckled and then sucked around the head. She brought it deeper and deeper until I was touching the back of her throat. And she still kept going.

"Holy fuck.." I let out my hands coming to fist in her hair. I didn't care that she knew I was there.. in fact it kind of turned me on the fact that she wanted to give me that show.

She was bobbing up and down on my dick. Her mouth making popping and sloshing noises.

"Oh..Oh My god... Jade.." I let out. She released me with a pop and went down stopping on the head. She let her tongue swirl and lap a the slit. Her teeth grazed the head and my first instinct was the jerk back.

She held me in place and did it again..and again until I was bucking up into her mouth trying to fuck her face. Damn she was so good.

She went all the way back down again sucking as she went.

"FUCK... FUCK JADE!.." It was almost a scream and I stopped. What if her dad just heard me. Or her step-mom? I guess she felt me stiffen and came back up with a smirk.

"They left an hour ago.." Was all she said before going back down. It was as if she'd read my mind.

My eyes widened when what she said hit me.

We were in this big house all by ourselves?

I used the grip I had on her hair to pull her up. She looked a little confused and let down.

"What are you doing." She was face to face with me. Her lips swollen, her neck covered in love bites. She looked amazing.

I rushed forward and kissed her. Not rough just passionate. It took my breath away. She slanted her mouth over mine.

I pulled back before we could get into it again.

"Beck.. what is it." She asked looking into my eyes worried. I could've chuckle.

"is your parents room still the same room?" I asked her.

She looked confused and angry now.

"What? Yes.. Why?" She asked.

I grinned and got off the bed.

"Beck where are you going?" She asked as if I was leaving her for good. I turned around and held out my hand. She hesitantly grabbed it.

I pulled her forward and picked her up bridal style.

"Whoa what are you doing." She was giggling but knew it meant to come out demanding.

I didn't say anything I just opened up her room door and carried her down the hall. She was looking at me intently. I wanted to stop in the middle of the hall and fuck her there but I waited.

I made it to the door at the end of the hall. Her parents room. Or what was now her father and Melinda's room.

"Beck what are we.." I smashed my lips to hers. Shoving my tongue in her mouth and kissing her until she couldn't breathe.

"I told you, you talk to much." I panted. She smiled at me with a dazed look and stayed silent as I opened the door.

I stepped in and brought her to the bed putting her down. She looked up at me. Sitting up on her elbows her legs spread for me to see just how wet she really was.

She still had that questioning look on her face. I grinned and climbed on top of her.

"I'm gonna fuck you on their bed." was all I said before I kissed her again. She was smiling into the kiss her hands wrapping around me neck.

I felt proud of myself.

I let my hands trail down her stomach past her belly button all the way down to clit. I rubbed it with one finger...just one and she bucked off the bed.

I laughed into the kiss and did it again and again. Making my finger move faster and faster every time. She was jolting... Her legs squeezing together and then opening back up. I let another finger down to slide into her.

She puled back from the kiss..

"Ohh." Her head fell back to moan.

I moved my other hand down so I could effectively rub her clit and slide two fingers in. Her hips bucked of the bed again sinking my fingers inside of her wet, hot heat.

"Beck." She mewled. "Ah..beck please."

I got this feeling inside of me.. Something wild something. New. Her begging for me. After what I'd seen her do this morning.

I felt like an animal.

"Beck Beck PLEASE!" Her hands were gripping at the comforter.

"what is it baby what do you need?" My voice was rough and a little scratchy.

"Ahhh.. Beck." She was grinding her hips on my fingers. That beautiful body at my mercy.

"Tell me what you need jade I'll give it to you.. just tell me." I planted a kiss right below her belly button.

"mmmmm Fuck.." Her eyes where closed. Her hips were moving faster and faster...

I laid another kiss lower.

My fingers moving quicker in and out in and out. Her juices where practically flooding out of her. The clit I'd been abusing so nicely was swollen.

"Beck. I-I.. I-I need." She couldn't speak correctly. Her head was turned away from me and she had a blush all over her whole body.

"jade..tell me what you need?" I told her removing my fingers from her pussy.

Her eyes snapped open. Her legs tightening around me to keep me in place. I brought my fingers up to my mouth to taste her. It's been to long since the last time I did. She licked her lips at me.

"I need you.." Was all she uttered. I took that as my clue and brought my head down to suck on her clit.

She screamed.

Boy did she scream.

Fuck and I Loved it.

"AHHHHHH Ahhhhh FUCK! FUCK BECK!" Her hips were going wild I licked and sucked every where I could get to. My tongue plunging inside of her then back out. I nibbled on her clit before sucking on it and I repeated the process..

"HOLY...FUCK..FUCK..AH!" It sounded more like a cry then anything. She was twisting and writhing underneath me.

Her hand fisted in my hair again. My hands clenched her thighs roughly. It was probably going to leave a bruise but I didn't care.

"Beck.. BECK.. I'm going to.. I'm GONNA.. I'M GONNA.." Her legs tightened around my head and I kept lapping at her like a puppy drinking water and she came. So sweet. So amazing. So mine.

I kept going feeling her tremor with after shocks. I gave her clit on last suck before I moved away.

She was put of breath. Her eyes closed, her hair splayed out everywhere. The towel holding up her hair long forgotten.

"what the fuck was that?" She said breathlessly. I shrugged. "Fuck..you were too good at that." She said finally. I Grinned.

I was up on my knees now. I could feel the head of my dick sliding against her walls. I knew she could feel it to.

She stopped talking and her breathing died down a little bit. We were just looking at each other. Not lustfully.. not passionately not scared. Just looking.. looking like..

What are we doing...

When did this get so far?

I lean down to kiss her again. It felt different then any other kiss of the day. It made my stomach queasy. The good kind of queasy and I was light headed. By the time I pulled back My eye lids were heavy and I have what had to be the goofiest smirk on my face.

She scowled at me of course. Her beautiful blue eyes rolling around in her obvious annoyance.

"Beck will you just-" I cut her off by sliding into her. I knew it was coming I was just waiting for the snide remark.

She was instantly quiet except for the squeak she let out as I keep pushing and moving into her.

Her hands were on my back again and her nails are doing serious damage but I can't seem to find the time to care because my oh so desperate dick has found solitude In fort jade.

It's warm and wet and tight... everything like I imagined.

You know since the 3 or so days I've been imagining it plus that time when I was 14 but that's a different story.

I slowly slid out and then back in again. Gaining speed and creating friction. It must have been great if her moaning and writhing on the bed like she was dying was any indication. It filled me with pride to know I could make her feel like this. Something about this session...was different then any other time I'd done it.

And just for the record every time I'd done it before this I was in a dedicated relationship. So why when I have no ties to jade at all it felt like I had a stronger connection. Like I was invested more.

I kept pushing in and out and fuck...

I didn't know how long I'd last.

Do you know how long ago it was since that I was in a dedicated relationship?

1 year.

And it wasn't even that long of a relationship. IN my book dedicated means more then a month. We were together for a month and a half...

I had to keep pushing though. The look on her face contorted to pure bliss was one I'd want to see forever.

I grabbed her thighs bringing them to my shoulders. She let out heavy pants and moans as my dick slid out and then slid back in making a sticky, sloshing sound. They way my dick just popped into her wet pussy... bringing me to her depths and then back out...

God..

I was beginning to sweat. I was really trying to make it good for her. One hand was twisting and pulling her nipple and the other was playing with her clit. I kept ramming and pushing until I heard the bed squeaking and slamming against the wall.

Jade was wailing.

"Oh..Oh FUCK...Oh Fuck.. Beck.. BECK.. Holy FUCK!... Ahh.. Oh My.. AH.." Her head was thrashing back and forth the faster and harder I went. I couldn't get enough of her. I had to feel her. I had to be in her. I slid my hands under neath her to bring her up to me pressing our chest together and I rammed in and out of her.

"Fuck Jade.. Fuck your so tight.. god.."

She was placing sloppy kisses on my neck and then brought my lips to hers for a sloppy, aggressive kiss. I couldn't keep the kiss up I needed to breath.

I needed to think.

Fuck she was so wet. I was sliding in and out of her so quickly. It was perfect. All you could hear were slapping noises and her moans

fuck.

Her nails were ripping my back to shreds but it just spurred me on. I gripped her thighs harder and harder until I swore I was going to break her but I didn't

and she didn't seem to care she just didn't want me to stop.

"Oh god BECK.. I'm So Close... FUCK... FUCK.. Beck.. Please.. Beck.. Please..." She was whining and moaning. Her walls were clenching on my dick. I felt like I was about to explode. The bed was slamming and banging into the wall.

I was praying it didn't leave some kind of damage but I wasn't going to stop the pace. Fuck no.

"it's okay baby.. Cum for me jade.. cum for me.." It was a breathless pant. Sweat was dripping off of my body while she stayed moderately clean. I felt like my dick was about to explode.

But I had to keep going.. once I got her there I could let go.

"Come on Jade.. Cum For me Baby.. Fuck Jade..You know you want it.." I insinuated each phrase with a thrust to what I was sure was her g-spot.

How did I know?

"OH GOD YES BECK...OH YES... beck beck BECK BECK BECK.. OH GOD!" She was so loud, screaming my name and damn did it sound beautiful. Her back arched and her walls slammed down around my dick.

"Ah..FUCK.." I shoved back inside her one good time and I came..

My body surged. I could still feel her walls spazzing around my dick like she was milking me for everything.

She looked exhausted. She laid limp on the bed her eyes still closed. I moved over to lay beside her. My breathing still erratic. Her hair was splayed all over her face. She was ,at the moment, red. You could see every mark I made on her body and every bruise forming.

I looked down my body and practically saw the same. It was like we were attacked by wild animals or something. My eyes stayed trained on her face.

She had this loose smile. It was post-orgasmic bliss. Her arm lifted and rested on my chest making lazy circles almost.

"that was.." She sounded out breath and it made me smile all the more.

"that was.. I-.. Holy shit." Was all she said with a chuckle. I laughed too. I sat up as she finally opened her eyes.

"I know.. I'm good.." I said in a overly cocky voice as a joke. She smacked my chest.

"Yeah whatever." She said trying to make her voice sound flat but you could still hear the smile.

We both let out a breath and looked around. I almost forgot we were in her parents room.

And like she read my mind..

"Why their room?" She said finally looking at me.

I didn't really have a reason honestly. I just thought it was a good idea. No one home let's make our first time memorable.

Not that it wouldn't be memorable for me but I just felt like Jade was leagues ahead of me. Done it all seen it all. This would definitely leave an impression.

"Hello.. earth to beck." She was waving her hand in front of my face. I guess I spaced off.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips for a soft kiss.

"I wanted this to be memorable." I said. "and I felt like it would be great revenge for the way that bitch treated you last night." I finished.

I didn't mean to say that it sort of just slipped out.

I looked at her she was grinning. She brought her now warm hands to the side of my face and brought me down for a kiss.

It's not like I didn't just get a billion of them from her but they all felt like they did the first time.

Amazing.

"thanks." she said with a wink when we pulled apart. "who knew you were such a bad ass.."

I laughed.

Yeah.. who knew?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

**A:N** I appreciate you guys Reviewing it means a lot to me.. This is the story of mine with the highest reviews and It really makes me happy to see you guys are enjoying them. It also makes me happy to see the authors of the stories I love reading my fics to because I review for their stories and they review on mine it's just great! Okay well.. the sappy moment is over. Now what's going to happy next in the story is I hope isn't going to be cliche or.. angering in any way but just know I am a HEA type of person and when it comes to bade I always always always want whats best for them...

And also...

look out for my next story.. I really need help deciding if it should be a one shot or not..

and that's it..

Love,

Gabbie :D


	7. You Don't know me

_**A:N **_ SO First off... YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **Tori fixes Beck and Jade tonight**.. I'm so super pumped. I got to see the video where Liz Gillies Performed the You don't know me song in the episode and the ending early so YAY! I was So excited to see it and just because I know the ending doesn't mean I don't want to see the rest of it so I will be front and center in front of my TV at 8 or 8:30 whenever it starts.

Secondly... TAKE THAT BORI FANS... BADE IS BACK (sorry..)

Thirdly...I can't believe I'm about to reach 100 reviews.. I really Really Appreciate it you guys.. It feels great to know you guys are out there reading.. and I love your feed back..

But anyway.. I guess I'll let you read this so you can get on with your lives.

**Lyrical Inspiration:** _What I really wanna know...My baby...What I really want to say I can't define...Well it's love that I need ...But my soul will have to Wait. ~__**Santeria (Sublime)**_

WARNING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES MAY OCCUR ( no sexual content this time...)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Previously:**

"_thanks." she said with a wink when we pulled apart. "who knew you were such a bad ass.."_

_I laughed._

_Yeah.. who knew?_

_OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

So... you want to know my side of the story at this part?

Well...

do you or don't you?

You better be shaking your head yes because I'm not going to waste my breath twice explaining it to you all.

Losers.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOO

The rest of the day beck and I just hung out... or more like slept. Considering we stayed up half the night and involved our selves in extra strenuous activity early that morning we both sort of crashed.

There was no way we could go to school. We'd already missed half the day and as suspicious as it already was we both weren't there... it would be even more suspicious if we both magically showed up. God knows how beck's friends pry.. they would have found out something sooner or later.

So We stayed in my room most the day and slept. I have to admit. It wasn't all that bad. He was warm and firm. He snored lightly and his hand no matter how many times I tried wouldn't leave my hip making me permanently pressed to him.

Every time I tried to move he'd hold me tighter and ask where I was going.

"this is my house? Where would I go?" He'd just chuckle and drift back into sleep.

After the third time I woke up I couldn't exactly go back to sleep so I spent the time looking over my childhood friend.

His skin got considerably darker. All those summers in the sun. It was almost a golden color and flawless. His hair was longer then before. It used to be just a regular hair cut. A little left on the sides and the top but never this long.

I brought my index finger up to gently pet the side of his face. I didn't want him waking up and asking why I was stroking him in his sleep With that cocky, over exuberant grin plastered on his face. Something else he grew into compared to those huge teeth he had back in grade-school. I sighed and laid my head back.

Things were different now. Way different. He didn't come over every weekend to play spies, or hide-and-seek. He didn't spend the night or call. Up until the past week he didn't even speak.

Maybe we did "Out grow each other.." As my mother so well put

I shook my head. I couldn't... I wouldn't think about why things changed. I knew better... then to think we out grew each other but know one would ever hear that story.. all they would know is things changed and I changed with them.

But hey.. I'm not complaining I liked who I've become over the years..

Feared, Respected, envied, admired, hated.

All theses things were things I loved about myself.

I've come to terms that not everyone is going to like you so why even try?

The day ended uneventful. He didn't wake up until 5:00. He had that goofy smile on his face as he stretched. I moved to get up.

I was finally free.

"Hey." He said with a tired voice.

"hey." I said back.

It wasn't that things were awkward after earlier.. it's just for once I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea where this was headed.. what this made us.

Things were less complicated when I was throwing him and his friends back handed compliments.

"so..um.. about earlier." He started up. I knew he was thinking about it just like I was...

"It's fine.. " I said abruptly. I was telling the truth. I don't regret anything I did earlier. I just didn't know if I wanted something deeper.

Let's get one thing straight right now...

I'm not a slut. By any means.

Being a slut to me means I enjoy and search out pointless sex.

I don't know about the enjoying part. But I don't search out pointless sex. My goal in the morning isn't to wake up and say.

'Hey I wonder what guy I can fuck and then leave today..'

NO.

But I'm not the type to get deeply involved with anyone and I think that just because we had sex...

doesn't mean I'm officially obligated to him.

I know people who have children and with someone they don't want to be obligated to..

So when I say "It's fine."

It means exactly what I said.

No backwards, opposite, read-between-the-lines, meaning...Like with everything else I say.

it means..

It's fine.

"You sure." He asked arching an eyebrow. I could tell something was wrong. The way his eyes were shifting.

"Yeah..." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"ummm.. okay." was all he said moving to get off of my bed. "what time is it?" He asked moving around the room to gather his things..

That sort of stung.

To know he could just let this go so easily.

I'm jade west I'm supposed to be heartless and uncaring.

But he...

he wasn't the type.

It made me mad..

It made me mad to think that he could just completely drop it like it was nothing.

I mean sure in some instances that's just what I want. For you to drop it. But this was important.

This changed things and if he didn't want to talk about it then.. fine..

Fuck him.

"It's 5.." I said coldly looking for my robe to throw on.

"5 holy shit.." He said moving double pace. He put on his clothes and grabbed his phone. "I was supposed to meet Andre and the gang at Nozu.." He said quickly.

He wasn't thinking about that when he was screwing my brains out..was he?

"Oh really?" I said sounding uninterested and picking at my nails.

"Yeah.. so I gotta go..Is your umm.." He said pointing to the door.

"No there not here beck." I said with a sigh. I expected him to rush out of the room realizing what kind of mistake he made. Then all this could be forgotten.

but he didn't..

He walked up to me. Fully dressed. His hair looking crazy and sloppy. His clothes ajar and mis-buttoned.

"you sure your okay?" He said grabbing both of my hands. The contact made me uncomfortable and..happy at the same time. Like if I was the average teenage girl I'd been swooning and giggling.

But I wasn't the average teenage girl so all he got was a small smile.

"I'm fine." I said looking into his eyes trying to reassure him. Maybe he did actually care.

He leaned forward. His rough lips meeting with mine. He entwined our fingers together his tongue sliding along my bottom lip before I let him in..

We kissed for what felt like forever before he pulled back. His eyes hazy and clouded.

"I..I gotta.." He said stammering like he was torn between staying and going. It made me feel powerful that I had this control over him..in such a short time.

"your friends.. I know.. go before your late.." I said still so close I could feel his body heat.

He stood there for another moment before pulling away.

"I'll call you jade.." he said sadly running his hand over my cheek. Honestly he was making too big a deal out this.

"Okay..Okay..just go.." I couldn't help the happiness I let seep into my voice for the moment. "I'd hate to be the reason why you keep your precious tori waiting." I said using the classic 50's voice I deemed suitable enough for tori. He grimaced and rolled his eyes..

"I will call you jade." he said a bit firmer now..

"Okay..whatever..just go before my parents get back and your truck get's towed." His eyes widened and then before I knew it he was gone.

Just like I wanted...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

He called me.. 8 times but I ignored them. How did he even get my number? It was probably cat...

Urghh I knew having her as a friend would backfire.

I couldn't answer the phone not that I didn't want to... it was just..

I couldn't explain my actions yet. I couldn't explain why I attacked him or why we've been having these sexual episodes for the last week. If he'd just gave his part to Ryder like I wanted none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be internally conflicted about my feelings for beck Oliver..

Listen to me..

_my feelings for beck Oliver.._

a week ago all I felt toward Beck Oliver was respect and hatred... but mostly just hatred.

I hated his smile.. and his style of clothes.. I hated his friends

I hated his truck. His voice.. his stupid combat boots..

I just hated him and now?

Now when I see him my breath hitches a little.. and when I see him with tori I want to rip her eyes out.

How could I have jealousy for Tori Vega?

Sure she was another triple...

but it was undoubtedly known I am the best triple at Hollywood arts.

No I don't think of myself high and mighty. I had to work to get where I am on the social ladder of this prestigious high school. SO I have bragging rights..

it's just..

she's around him all the time. And don't think I don't know the look she gives him. It's the same look I had in my eye today when I was watching him sleep...

she wants him.

If she wants him.. and I want him. That means beck's going to have to choose.

And as much as it pains me to admit it.. I know deep down..deep deep down in my twisted bitter soul.. he's gonna pick her..

He's gonna pick her and there's nothing I could do about it.

Yay for me...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

I walked into school with my head held high. I was getting a few stares but that was normal. I am jade west.

Wicked witch of the west.

Can you believe I actually embrace that name?

I pulled at the flannel shirt I had on. I could feel the guys looking at my ass as I walked by.

Maybe this skirt was a bad idea.

My boots thudded on the floor as I pounded to my locker. Hot cup of coffee in one hand and my shoulder strap in the other.

"JADEY!..JADEY JADEY your back!" Cat bounded up to me. Her pink ruffle skirt swaying with every step.

"I told you to stop calling me that.." I said opening my locker and grabbing my Theater Tech book.

"But I've been calling you this forever!" cat said and pouted.. and as much as my heart is covered in ice.. there's always a unthawed spot for cat. I just rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

"Where were you yesterday?" She said looking scared.

"Home..sick.." I faked a cough. Cat gasped and put her hand on my forehead.

"are you all better?" She said her hands rubbing all over my face.

"Yes.. cat.. Yes I'm fine." I said slinging her hands away from my face.

"Oh good." she said twiddling with her hands.

"beck was out too.." She said suddenly. My eyes got wide before I brushed it off.

"Why would I care.. why do you think I care about beck?" I said quickening my pace to theater tech.

"oh no I'm not saying that it's just.. Ohh Jadey!" She said stopping mid-sentence.

"WHAT!" I said stopping to turn and look at her..

"what happened to your neck!" She said pointing to the right side of my neck.

Fuck I forgot about those..

"Nothing.. nothing I got burned." I said lying. I forgot to cover that one with make-up before I left.

"Are you sure?" She asked still pointing.

"yes cat." I said turning back around to keep walking.

"Because those look like the marks my brother gets after an all night tutoring session with his girlfriend..."

She said smiling innocently.

I grimaced. Thinking about Cat's brother having sex was something no one should ever...ever think about.

"I'm sure cat I just got burned by the curling iron is all." I said defeated there was no use in trying to convince her of anything. I think in the back of her mind. She's knows it's a hickey but to protect her outer innocent look she pretends she doesn't know..

but then again it's cat. She can't be that complex.

"I gotta get to class cat." I said turning around.

"Oh OK!... ohh Hey TORI!" she said excitedly running to approach..her. I rolled my eyes.

I kept walking making sure when I passed to give Tori one of those stares filled with evil. I watched her cower before walking up quickly to cat. I smiled.. I loved having that effect on people. But especially her...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Three classes in and I haven't seen beck yet. I didn't make it a thing to go and look for him. I did my usual routine and hoped he'd just pop into it like he usually did but to no avail.

I stopped into the bathroom. The tag on my shirt was killing me.. nothing my handy scissors couldn't fix.

I wasn't in there for 5 minutes before I heard someone come in...

"That's so crazy.. Hahahah" I rolled my eyes.. it was cat. I would never be able to mistake that laugh..But who was she talking to?

"That's sounds crazy.." was the next phrase and I knew that voice too... It was tori.

I felt my hand grip the scissors debating whether or not I should walk out there and scare the hell out of her but something stopped me...

what they said next.

"so how did that thing with beck go the other day.." Cat said her voice echoing throughout the whole bathroom. Why didn't they check to see if anyone else was in here?

"Oh umm... it went good." Tori said hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes..

what thing with beck?

"Oh so he said yes when you asked him?" cat said surprised.

Asked him what?! I grit my teeth.

"Not exactly... I just asked him if he'd go to the showcase with me.. you know hang out after I performed... He said..as friends sure.. I said no like more then friends." She sighed. "Then he said he didn't want to ruin our friendship but he'd try it.."

My hands gripped onto my scissors so tight my knuckles were white.

"SO is that a yes?" cat asked confused.

"it's a maybe I think... I have no idea what could have changed. Last week we were flirting It up and now this week it's like he doesn't want to spend time with any of us. Every time I call it's 'oh I'm busy' or 'I'm really tired.' Yesterday he didn't even answer his phone.. I called him 5 times." She said sounded depressed.

I wanted to scream out because he was with me.. but that seemed inappropriate.

"Maybe he was sick like Jadey." Cat said. My eyes got wide.

'no cat no cat' I thought. Tori wasn't dumb and if she didn't believe the whole sick thing.. she could put to and to together.

"He said he was sick.. I didn't notice jade was out.. maybe she gave it to him.. that gank. I can't believe he let her in his house..I can't believe he's ok with her getting the lead. I was supposed to get the lead.. and then ask him out so we were the perfect Hollywood arts couple. Then all the attention could be focused on us and not her."

I rolled my eyes at how desperate tori sounded. All her fantasies sounded like something Disney would turn into a movie...

"Jadey is a nice person." cat said in my defense. I could hear how small her voice was.

"No she isn't..cat how many times do I have to... you know what let's just drop the topic of jade...I need to focus on the show and beck. He said he'd give it a try and I don't wanna mess this up." I heard some foots steps and then finally I was alone again.

I ripped the tag out of the shirt with my bare hands...

I put the thing back on and walked out of the stall looking at myself in the mirror.

How could I have been so stupid?

I kept staring into my own eyes.

How could I have been so dumb.

He was fucking playing me..

Playing me!

Jade west.

Probably thought it was some kind of game.

"Hey guys I fucked that bitch jade... such a slut."

My fist clenched on the bathroom sink. I don't know what was coming over me. I felt this pang in my chest. It hurt. My breathing was deeper and my chest hurt...

what was..

I was wet. Something wet was on my hand.

I looked to my hand and then to the mirror...

It came from my eyes. I was crying.

I heard the door to the bathroom opened and quickly wiped my eyes.

"So anyway then he said-" I cut the girl talking off short.

"GET OUT." I said intently staring at them. They both scrambled to turn around and left quickly.

I paced the bathroom. Up and down the small corridor..

"FUCK!" I said smashing my fist into the stall door.

I looked at my reddened knuckles and shrugged. Rather them then my heart.

What was I going to do?

My boots squeaked with every step. I was beyond pissed off I could feel my anger pumping in and out of my veins consuming me until...

I stopped in mid-stride.

What was happening to me? I was Jade West. I didn't let people get under my skin. Especially people the likes of Beck Oliver. If he wanted to date Tori.. then by all means but there was no way in hell I was going to make it easy

no..

you just don't fuck with the bull and not expect to get the horns...

Oh no...

if it's games he wanted. It was games he was going to get.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

There he was smiling and laughing with Andre and Robbie by his.. 'transparent' locker.

"I have no secrets and neither does my locker" I imitated in my head the speech he gave freshman year.

Bullshit.

You have secrets Oliver..

I'm one of them.

I trudged over to my locker anyway. Ignoring the way his eyes followed me there. I was thinking I was going to skip the rest of the day. It was Friday... Let this whole incident simmer over the weekend so by Monday I had some pretty good scheme to start the week off with.

Needless to say I really didn't care about the bell ringing. All I cared about was I trying to remember what my paper was on in theater tech. I was lost in thought when something grabbed me around the waist...

or someone.

"Hey."

It was beck. YAY!...

that was sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and continued to grab books.

"Hi." I said shortly pretending I didn't feels his hands sliding down my hips.

"I haven't seen you all day." He said. There were something in his words.. that almost made me believe he actually missed me.

"Oh.. really.. that's too bad." I said squirming out of his grip and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He said following me quickly. He obviously didn't care that everyone else was in class... which sort of intrigued me. Why wasn't goody goody beck in class?

"Why does it matter? Shouldn't you be In class with Vega?" I said still keeping up my pace.

"What?" He asked. I just sighed and kept walking you know until his hand came out and violently jerked me around.

"What are you talking about?" He said looking into my eyes. His face was squinted up in confusion. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days which really made my heart jump. He looked rugged and...

Wait.. I was mad at him...

"Nothing.. let me go." I said shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"No jade what are you talking about? I haven't seen you all day. You wouldn't answer my calls yesterday... is there something..wrong?"

"is there something wrong? Ha...Tell me why I heard your taking Vega to the showcase?" I said my hands coming up on my hips.

"Oh that." Beck said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah that." I said turning to walk away again... but he caught me.

I need to learn to walk faster.

"Jade listen..she asked me before..well you know..before.." He said stuttering. I decided to help him out.

"Before you fucked me.." I said blatantly making him gulp.

"Yeah." He said running his hand through his hair again.

"Listen beck.. it's fine if you wanted a one night stand you should have told me you didn-" He cut me off.

"That's not what I wanted." he sounded serious and sure.

"Well obviously.. it's-" He cut me off again.

"No not that..never that.. I just asked her before we really did anything. I completely forgot about it." He said his voice was void of anything. It was creepy how serious he was. Like some one flipped a switch.

"Sure whatever." I said still holding my ground. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know If I could trust him. I wasn't expecting a relationship but I wasn't expecting to actually feel anything for beck either sooo...

it shows you how expecting..isn't always fool proof...

"It's the truth jade.. I wouldn't do that to you.." He said again his voice not so stoic. Like he let a little emotion in. But I couldn't afford that. I couldn't let emotions cloud my thinking right now was

"and why wouldn't you want to do that to me?.. I'm the gank bitch.. the witch.. you have every right to do it.." I said. Trying to get him to confess something.. anything.. Tell me I was right so I could hate him forever and things would be easier.

He looked around a second before grabbing my hand.

"What are you.." I said looking down but he just dragged me along until we were inside the janitors closet.

"Why are we in here?" I said looking around. My arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't know why your making this so difficult." he said pacing around not answering my question.

"making what difficult." I said retorted.

"This.. Making this Difficult. WE had a good time together. It was more then just fucking.. it was different it felt different and you know it.. yet you refuse to even acknowledge it.. you act like I'm just another bed post notch. I don't understand." He said finally looking at me.

I looked at him shocked... why was he surprised. It's not like we were in a relationship. Or that he even cared about me until a week ago.

"I'm not making this difficult your making it too complicated. What if I didn't want feelings huh beck? What if I just wanted a fuck? What if I just wanted to fuck with you to get to Vega huh? Then what? Will all these magical bullshit feelings you've acquired for me in the past week melt away and then we can go back to hating each other again?" I said my voice getting louder and louder. I felt hot. I know my face was red. He was getting angry if the tick in his jaw was any indication and I was already angry. This wasn't good.

"You don't mean that." He said his eyes downcasted. "you can't mean that.. you can't be such a cold heart bitch that you'll have sex just to get your way.."

I didn't have an answer because he was right.. I wasn't someone who would do that. But what other argument did I have to avoid what was coming. He was attached... and if the episode in the bathroom was any clue.. I was attached too. I didn't want this. I just wanted to play a game have fun with him. I wasn't expecting it to escalate so quickly in a week. It was unrealistic.

"You may be right beck but it still doesn't explain how things got this far so fast. Sex is sex but what your saying is..." His fist slammed into the tool box and I got quiet.

"What..What am I saying? Go ahead tell me Jade.. you have everything figured out.. " He paused.

I stayed silent. Glaring at him. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Exactly. You have no idea what I'm saying.. you don't seem to care. That's your problem. When someone is trying to get close you quickly.. quickly extinguish them so they can't see who you really are. But I've known you too long jade. You can't fool me into this tough bitch act anymore.. It won't work. I might have been blinded by all the 'stunts' you've pulled in the past but yesterday? It's not even about the sex... it's about the way we just hung out afterward... that alone proved t me that this.." HE pointed to my outfit and fingered a colored streak in my hair..

"it's a lie." HE finished. It was my turn for my fists to clench. How dare he. How dare he think that he can spend one day with me and automatically know who I was again. He knew me then but he didn't know me now...

"You don't know anything about me..not anymore." I added the last part silently.

"Who's fault is that?" Beck said throwing his hands up. "your the one that stopped hanging out with Cat, Andre and I. Your the one that deemed yourself better then us. Your the one cut all ties leaving us wondering what we did to make you hate us so much." HE said putting in over dramatic hand motions.

"Oh here we go.. it was all jade jade jade. Jade stopped hanging out with us. Jade doesn't want to talk to us. Like a relationship is a one sided thing and it was all on me to make it work. As soon as we got to high school everything changed and don't act like it didn't." I said my walking closer to him my finger jabbing his chest.

"And then when Vega came along she was the best thing in the world so yeah maybe just maybe at the beginning I was jealous of Tori because she got all the attention of the people who were supposed to be my best friends. Everyone magically wanted to hang out with her every weekend and invite her places while jade stayed home. Studying by herself, practicing by herself until.. look at that. While you were busy going mid-night bowling. I became one of the best in the class. And while you were worried about what to get tori for her birthday I'd landed the lead in the play and a student film role."

"Jade I-" He started but it was my turn to cut him off.

"You sit here and ask why I drifted away.. why I cut ties.. because you and Andre ..you weren't my friends anymore you didn't care.. Cat was the only one who bothered to even come around and tori..tori was never my friend. I don't stay places I'm not wanted. It was shocking really to see how easy you of all people let me go.. supposedly my best-friend... So of course I left. I made bigger and better friends until you were totally forgotten. Until I didn't need a best friend anymore all I needed was myself."

I moved past beck and gripped the doorknob of the janitors closet. My heart was thrumming out of control and my breathing was coming faster now.

"And ..I guess the only person I'll ever need is myself."

I walked out of the janitors closet in a quickened pace hoping and praying he didn't follow.

I Kept going practically sprinting all the way to my car.

A emotionless mask on my face.

I opened the door and sank inside locking them immediately.

Feeling a tear slide down my face.

I banged my hands on the steering wheel jarring the whole car...

"What did I do..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

_**A:N**_ well there you go.. lets see how I'll fix this one! But anyway.. Don't forget about TFBJ and if you wanna see the ending early just look up Tori Fixed Beck and Jade of the victorious Wiki and find the video.. it's really really great.. OH I CAN"T WAIT... I'm so Ready... Like a weirdo I've been tweeting Liz gillies all day!

But anyway...

**Read and review**

Love,

Gabbie

P.S. **BADE IS BACK YES!**


	8. What Just Happened?

_**A:N **_ So here we go it's a little late.. I wasn't expecting a computer crash to happen but whatever it is my life... I'm happy I get to put this out though right before christmas and that's basically it so.. here we GO!

**Lyrical inspiration:** _" I always say how I don't need you but it's always going come right back to this.. please don't leave me." ~__** Pink (Please don't leave me)**_

**WARNING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKE MAY OCCUR (Please feel free to not feel the need to inform me of them... please and thank you.)**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Previously: (Jade POV)**

_I Kept going practically sprinting all the way to my car._

_A emotionless mask on my face. _

_I opened the door and sank inside locking them immediately. _

_Feeling a tear slide down my face. _

_I banged my hands on the steering wheel jarring the whole car..._

"_What did I do..." _

_OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**(Beck POV)**

to Say I was confused was an understatement.

To say I was mad was an understatement.

Why you ask?

You go and get your heart stomped out in a janitors closet by someone you weren't expecting to even like...

seriously..

go try it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOO

I could barley think let alone function in any other class.. and it didn't help that next Tuesday was the full moon jam.. the thing I promised to go to tori with. At the time I thought... in the back of my head that this thing with jade was...platonic?

No not the right word..there were feelings...just not serious feelings and I don't want to demean what we've done together or anything but honestly.. you can't dress up the truth...

It was all about the sex...

or the sexual activities.

Which Is why I though it would be mega easy to just fuck around with jade and then take Tori to the Showcase.

now I wasn't so sure.

It's not like all these feelings appeared over night like she was making them out to do...

at least not for me.

I can remember feeling this same feelings a while ago...

Back where I guess this all started?

I don't know. I thought I was over..this, Over her... but obvious even when I think I hate her I can't keep my hands off of her.

I remember thinking back then, idiotically I might add, that one day I'd ask jade out you know... and then me and her would just keep going and going until I woke up with 2 or 3 little jades and a dog inside a giant house.

It's not usually what most boys think about when they're 14 but I was so sure.

Ah to be young and in love...

it SUCKS.

Because it was like right after I had the thought to ask jade out Tori came and I hate to agree with jade but what she was saying was somewhat true... we did flock to Tori like a new toy on Christmas.

It was like I was blinded with her niceness...or maybe it was because she was refreshing..new..

But I never meant for jade to feel that way.

Honestly after the awe faded away and I realized she Tori was just your average girl. I missed jade...

I Missed jade a lot.

And now all of those feelings are back in full force thanks to one conversation one heated conversation.

Great.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

"so beck I was thinking about singing Call me maybe what about that one.." Tori asked me again for the fiftieth time. We were standing beside her locker waiting for cat to get here.. which was taking way way way longer then expected.

"sounds great." I said again just as enthusiastically as the last 40 times. I couldn't really focus. I hadn't talk to jade all weekend and I didn't see her at school at all.

It was obvious she was avoiding me...

I just wish ..you know.. she wasn't.

"Oh beck what if I sing-" I stopped her.

"Shouldn't you have it picked out already you know the showcase is like tomorrow right?" I said a little snippy. I didn't mean to I just didn't want her to pitch me another horrible idea for a song.

"I Know I know.. that's why I'm picking a song I already know silly and I can practice it at lunch along with everyone else...see problem solved. Gosh you acting so weird lately." She said laughing and digging around in her purse.

"sorry...just a lot on my mind is all." I said running my hand through my hair..

"yeah I get that I would be stressed out too if I had to practice with jade today too.. I

m surprised last practice went so well." She said playfully tapping my shoulder.

I forgot...

how could I forget...

"Wait we have practice today?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah Sikowitz found his coconuts so practice is back on full swing..with the exception of tomorrow you know.. the showcase." She said nudging me with her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew the showcase was tomorrow we just got finished talking about it. But never mind that.. we had practice! I wasn't going to show it on my face but that made my day at least 53% better. I actually, if she was even here, got to see jade/. Talk to her touch her..even if it wasn't me.. it was my character and she had to let me do it.

I saw cat coming down the stairs looking upset. Tori was pecking away at her pear phone ad didn't even look up to notice if cat was coming or not.

"Hey cat what's up." I said as I watched her stomp over to her locker.

"Hey beck." She said in her usual airy voice but it was lacking happiness...peppiness.

"What's wrong cat." I said leaving tori standing and grinning at her phone.

"Nothing it's just.. Jade's so mad... and I think it might be my fault." She said turning to me looking distressed she kept playing with the same curl of hair.

"Why would you think that?" I said with a chuckle looking nervously from side to side.

So she was here!

"Well I walked in like normal and I said 'Hey JADEY!' like normal and usually she goes "don't call me that.'" Cat did a fake angry face to mimic jade.

"yeah and...?" I said with a smile on my face.

"But today she just said 'Oh hey cat..' and then walked away!" She said putting her hand over her mouth like she'd just said the dirtiest word in the human language

"I don't get it.." I said.. I sorta did but I sorta didn't.

"Your never gonna get it... I know her.. I know when jade's upset!" Cat said loud and desperately. She clutched onto my shirt for dear life pulling me close..

"What if she hates me forever?!" Cat said psyching herself out.

"what if she never wants to speak to me again.. and I can't borrow her black shoes that make my legs look all.. Oooo" Cat said running her hand up and down her leg for emphasis.. but that didn't help me at all. "and she..and and she doesn't want to come over and tell bedtime stories with me or tell me that my ideas are stupid or.. eat all my gummy worms... or.."

I grabbed cat by the shoulders... I had to stop her.

"Cat... it's okay breath!" I said shaking her a little.

"No! You don't understand.. she's my best friend and I don't know hat's wrong with her.."

It amazed me how much cat got from a simple phrase. I was starting to think she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought.

"I'm sure it's nothing cat." I said blatantly lying.. I knew something was wrong.. I was what was wrong.

"What's nothing?" Tori said walking over with Andre.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I don;t know why I still felt compelled to hide the fact I was talking about jade. It was stupid. I could talk to and hang out with whoever I wanted

right?

"No not nothing! Something! It's Something!" cat said distraught.

"She's blowing it out of proportion." I said patting her back trying to reassure her.

"Well cat what is it?" Tori said finally off of her phone.

"It's jade!" Cat said sadly.

"Oh.." tori said unamused.

"What's wrong." Andre said. I thought I heard a hint of concern.

"She's acting weird..." Cat said pointing to the dark angel who just threw her locker door open.

She was wearing black leggings and purple boots to match her black and purple checker shirt. Her hair extensions were purple now too. I guess I let my eyes wander a bit to long because she started to turn slowly until her eyes met mine and then jerk away.

"What's wrong with her she looks as Evil as ever.." tori said looking her over. I could see the distaste on her face.

"She's being.. She's being... oh I don't know just not jade." Cat said in an alarmingly high pitched tone.

"I thought anything but jade was a good thing." Tori said chuckling a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on beck...a week ago that would have been funny but now since she's the lead in the play you have feelings for her come on." Tori said nudging my shoulder.

"Maybe a week ago I didn't.." I stopped myself. Was I really about to do this? Willingly stand up for jade? After I spent the better part of two years becoming the president for the I HATE JADE club I turn around in just a short matter of time and take up for her risking my friends and my way of life...

"Maybe a week ago you didn't what?" tori asked in a cautious tone.

I sighed.

It was now or never.

"Maybe a week ago I didn't realize that before you were here she was here... and she was my friend." I said.

Tori's eyes got wide as did Andre's but cat.. cat just seemed to smile.

"What are you saying.." Tori said sounding shocked.

I ran my hand through my hair...

"I'm saying that yeah maybe I've said some fucked up things about her.. but that was then and this is now.. and maybe if she didn't get the lead role I wouldn't be in this situation or even saying this but... she used to be my friend.. my best friend and I miss that." I said finally. Looking at all the faces of my friends which now included Robbie and the people who stopped to watch my little speech in the halls.

I could see jade leaning against her locker watching the spectacle with narrowed eyes.

"are you serious? You want to be her friend what kind of sick fuck are you? She's been the meanest person to us Forever and now all of a sudden because of some ancient friendship you want to be on team jade? What's gotten into you.. did she put you under some kind of creepy spell while she was a your RV..." I wanted to say:

"yeah she did put me under a spell...with her body.."

But I felt like a joke no matter how true it was wouldn't fit in the scene where I lose all my friends...

"All I'm saying is.. if I want to hang out with her.. talk to her.. I should be able to do it and not worry about you guys all over me about it.." I said. The whole argument was centered around me and tori..

I had to admit it was weird. Weirder then I though it was going to be and to top it all off jade was watching...

"Whatever beck.. either it's us.. or it's her.. you have to pick. There's no way.. with the exception of cat." Tori said

"YAY!" cat clapped her hands and giggled.

"That we can hang out with jade not after all she's done to us.." Tori said. I looked over her.. realizing something.

"Done to you.." I said. It was really a declaration to myself.

"What's she's done to you guys because she hasn't done anything to me but get paint on my bag.." I said. Tori scoffed.

"SO just because you weren't affected it's ok?"

"No it's just.." I tried.

"No you think because she hasn't done anything to you it's perfectly fine and we should be ok with it.. if you were our friend you'd want to stay away from her.. take our warnings when we say she is bad news. Listen to us." Tori said her hands on my shoulder.

I looked over her to see jade walking away. Her hair bouncing behind her. I had to talk to her.. I had to make things right.

"Well right now..t he only person I feel like listening to is me.. and I'm saying I'm done having this conversation."

"But BECK!" Tori said shouting after me as I pushed past the inner circle of my friends and the people who crowded around to watch the debate.

I kept going around the corner hoping jade didn't just totally disappear like Friday.

"JADE!" I called out seeing her dip around the corner. I ignored the looks I was getting and followed all the way until the janitor closet door slammed in my face. I heard the door knob click and lock.

I Knocked on it lightly.

"Jade.. I know your in there.." I said against the door so no one could hear. I was really hoping she let me in before tori and the gang found me.

"Go away." Her voice as curt and cold.

"Come on jade just let me in before they find me...Please.." The please was in desperation. Some people say even the evilest of queens like to be begged.

I guess it works on jade because she unlocked the door dragged me inside and locked it back.

She was pacing frantically her hand gripping her side bag tightly.

"What are you doing?" She said finally looking up at me.

"Me... what are you doing?" I said referring to the janitors closet.

"I came here to think and you followed me." She said going back to pacing.

"think about what." I said unsure of where this was going.

"How to clean up the mess you just made." She said stopping again.

"mess? What mess?" I said stopping her from pacing by grabbing her shoulders.

"this.. this mistake you made by telling off your precious friends.." She said gesturing toward the door.

"what do you mean mistake." I said with a laugh in my voice.

"Oh my god.. the huge stand up for jade show you just put on in the hallway dip-shit.." I laughed.

"Why would I want to take that back?" I said looking at her. She was fidgeting.

"because your stupid.. Stupid stupid stupid.. and I'm stupid for letting this happen."

"Letting what happen jade I don't understand." I said starting to get serious.

"this this whole us thing!...You've messed everything up!"

"How.. How did I mess everything up." I asked looking directly at her.

"It was simpler to hate each other..to be away from each other now look at us we've been in contact for a week and things go all to hell... you give up your friends..I skip school...WE..." She stopped herself.

"Oh come on.. it's not that bad and I didn't give up my friends there just going to have to cope with the fact that I care about you and you are my friend.." I said nervously because for a second a word that meant more then friend almost popped out.

"That's just it.. I don't want that. I want everything back to the way it was. I want to hate you and loathe you and want to set your hair on fire.." I thought it was kind of cute.

"what's stopping you?" I said jokingly but she was serious.

"The fact that your everywhere all the time. The fact that I was actually glad you were there the other night and I don't regret that moment... The fact that no matter how hard I try I can't get you out of heart."

She slid against the wall beside the door to a sitting position. I was speechless...

a declaration this big from jade west and no one was here to record it or to see it but me.

"what?" It was all I could muster.

"You heard me." She said from her position buried in her hands.

" I know I know I just want to make sure this isn't an illusion." I said smiling.

"everything is a joke to you." She let out a huge groan.

"No No It's just I'm happy you said it first.." I said relieved I could get this off my chest and not feel... weird.

"What?" She said sounding completely confused. Like me.

"I'm happy I'm not the only one wandering around in the dark trying to understand why I feel this way." I moved to sit beside her. She looked utterly miserable. Like she didn't like not knowing. She had to always always have the answer be on top of things. I can't help but feel it's part of my fault she feels this way. Like if she was on top of the whole friendship thing better she wouldn't have lost us to tori..

"It's going to be ok.." I said my hand squeezing her knee so she would look at me.

"Not knowing isn't the end of the world. Us getting together isn't either. It will be ok...we'll figure it out.." I said giving the best answer I could. The whole situation sounded more dramatic then it had to but honestly. To me.. and hopefully to her it was that dramatic.

It was a chance to leave behind everything from the past 2 years and move on. Try something new.. try something that should have been tried a long time ago.

"And until then.. until we figure it out?" She said looking at me finally her blue eyes piercing my brown ones..

"Until we figure it out we can.." I was trying to find out how to word it right...but the strangest creepiest thing happened.

"Just kiss the girl already!"

Me and jade looked over in the corner under the cheetah blanket to see what we hoped was the janitor.

We looked at each other and then back at him...

"Well?" he said sitting up from the laying down position. I shrugged and turned back pulling her toward me to kiss her.

I swore I almost felt her smile into the kiss...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

The rest of the day didn't exactly fly by. Even though we'd said to each other it wasn't about the sex... that we had actual feelings you could still feel the riff between us. It was small but it was still a riff. And not only that I was alone almost all day besides cat no one really wanted to talk to me. Tori was beyond pissed and Andre took her side even though I've known him longer. Robbie was still out sick and cat wouldn't pick sides and no one would make her. She was innocent cat.

That explained why I was sitting with Ryder, a bunch of Ryder's weird friends and cat at this incredibly small lunch table.

"So pretty boy what brings you o my table." Ryder said with a cocky grin sliding a french fry in his mouth.

"Just hanging out with a friend.." I Said gesturing to the approaching Jade.

"Hey Jade since when are you and this loser friends?" He asked her. She stopped looking surprised at seeing me there and then casually squeezed between me and some guy Ryder knew.

"Since this morning I guess...but I never invited him to sit with me." She cut her eyes at me like I embarrassed her or something.

"You want him to leave?" A big blonde guy across the table said cracking his knuckles.

"No No.. it's cool he can stay." I felt her hand under the table find my hand and lace our fingers together.

We weren't officially out... but it was a start.

"HA Ha Ha Ha" Cat busted out laughing. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What is it cat?" Jade said annoyed picking through her food and yanking her hand off of mine.

"What if they made a hamburger.. but wiener shaped.. they could call it a hot-durger" She said clapping and smiling.

Everyone just looked away and continued eating their food.

"I'ma do it anyway.." She said looking down at her food. I resisted the urge to laugh.

I everything was silent again with the occasion smacking sound from Ryder as he ate his burger. I looked across the cafe to see Tori and Andre glaring at me...

GREAT!

I sighed and continued eating my burrito...

I took a bite and sighed again...

I didn't realize how much I was sighing..but jade was..

"OH my god really?" She said throwing her fork down. Everyone at the table looked up.

"What?" I said looking at her. She had this pissed look on her face but all I could notice was how blue her eyes were.

"Your sighing..why are you sighing? If your unhappy go over to your friends.. I didn't say you had to come over here.." She said her fists clenching.

"I know but I wanted to come over here and sit with you.." I said not breaking eye contact.

"awww... he wanted to sit with you.." Ryder said making a fake swooning face. The rest of the guys at the table started to laugh. That just made jade madder.

"You don't have to sit with me... if you want to be with your friends then go nothing is stopping you.." She said through clenched teeth getting up from the table. I groaned and followed her ignoring the stupid calls from her friends and the frantic calls from cat...

I hurried to catch up with her before she disappeared.

"jade jade slow down.." I said grabbing her shoulder spinning her around.

"I didn't say you had to sit with me beck.." She said still angry her boot tapping on the marble floor of the school.

"I'm not there because I have to I'm there because I want to be.."

"oh whatever if you wanted to be there you wouldn't keep looking at your old table and sighing like you just lost your gold fish.." She said turning to leave.

"jade come on.. just because I miss them doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you.. the situation is just weird ok.. I have to get used to it.."

"I told you this was a mistake beck." I could face palm at this statement..

"Here we go again..." I groaned.

"What?" She asked me seeming like if it was possible she got even angrier.

"Your bringing it up again how this was a mistake it's like your trying to kill us before there is even an us!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Is that how you feel?" She asked her arms crossed over her chest. She was starting to put up that emotionless mask on her face again which meant soon this would be pointless and I would be jade-less...again.

"I feel like you want this to fail.. you want us to fail and I don't know why.." I said sounding defeated.

"Because it's not meant to be beck.. and I can't make you choose.." She said sounding different..sounding hurt.

"Make me choose between what.." I said finally looking at her. She didn't have her mask on. I could see very emotion playing out in her eyes. It was weird, unreal and beautiful all in the same moment.

"Make you choose between me and your friends.. your life.. it isn't fair!" She said finally her voice echoing off the lockers in the halls.

"I can't be the one to make you regret this... I don't want you to regret this and every time I think that..' I grabbed her arm and pulled her too me silencing whatever she was about to say.

I held her for as long as I could and as tightly as I could. When I broke apart I was ready to talk.

"Jade, your not making me choose anything..and even if I was choosing it'd be me making the decision not you. It will take tori some time to get over this but hopefully if we really are friends... she'll get over it. You've known Andre for as long as I have a feeling that once tori comes around so will he.. I just need patience and I need to adapt to this.. to us because trust me it's what I want. No regrets." I was looking over her face as I spoke noticing the little freckles peeking out from behind the makeup and the way her eyes shimmered in any kind of light. It was like the jade I remember from so long ago.

"But what if.."

"God how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking?" I said amused and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands came up to my cheek her thumb ghosting under my eye. I let my hands tangle in her hair messing up the perfect curls but it's not like she really cared.

I was so wrapped up in the kiss I didn't hear the lunch bell ring.

And as unbelievable as it may seem.. I had my eyes closed so it's not like I saw the flood of people fill the halls..

all I heard was a simultaneous

"WHAT THE..." from at least 4 different people.

I opened my eyes to see Ryder standing with his mouth open behind jade and Tori, Andre and Cat behind him with the same expression..

oh shit...

what just happened?


	9. Fighter

_**A:N **_ HERE WE GO AN UPDATE ON WDID :D You ready! You should be cause it's coming. No seriously. I've updated on two things today I'm a little proud of myself... :D anyway.. I don't have much to say except you know review and such :D

**Lyrical Inspiration:** _Give em' Hell, turn their heads, gonna live life till we're dead, Give me scars give me pain, then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me There goes a fighter... __**~ Gym Class Heros ft Ryan Tedder (Fighter)**_

_**WARNING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES MAY OCCUR... and There's SLIGHT violence :D **_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Previously:**_

_I was so wrapped up in the kiss I didn't hear the lunch bell ring. _

_And as unbelievable as it may seem.. I had my eyes closed so it's not like I saw the flood of people fill the halls.._

_all I heard was a simultaneous_

"_WHAT THE..." from at least 4 different people._

_I opened my eyes to see Ryder standing with his mouth open behind jade and Tori, Andre and Cat behind him with the same expression.._

_oh shit..._

_what just happened? _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

We immediately broke apart. A first Jade was confused but Ryder clearing his throat told her why I broke away.

"Ryder.. I-.." She started.

"is this where you been lately? With pretty boy Oliver? I was wondering why he wanted to sit with us why all of a sudden he was your new buddy" He was almost yelling at her getting gin hr face.

I pushed hr back and stood in between them.

"She doesn't have to justify anything to you.." I told him getting right in his face. No one talked to her like that not when she was with me.

"Well do you mind explaining things to us?" I heard Andre.

"Yeah I was wondering..you know why the change of heart. Why did be magically care about jade.. now I know.." tori said looking like she was about to break down into tears.

Cat wasn't really saying anything she just a had a goofy grin on her face like she knew all along.

"so What's really up jade? You using him for something? Is it the sex.. the money? What is it huh?" Ryder said talking to jade again. Jade pushed past me.

"it's none of that some people actually want to have a real relationship.. not just fool around but what would you really know about that?" Jade said. Giving Ryder a shocked look. All I could do is sit back and watch.

"I've been there through everything while this sad sack has been talking about you behind your back and your going to treat me like this?" Ryder said sounding hurt. How much did they really having going on between each other.

"Ryder has a point how can you sit there for almost 2 years and talk shit about her and then bam like it's nothing make out with her? Beck I thought we agreed on this she;s a horrible person. Not the type of person you want to get involved with."

"who are you to tell him what to do." jade said jumping to my defense. "Oh your so much better then me..'I wanted me to get the lead so when beck got the lead he's realize we were the perfect couple and everyone can forget about jade' I heard you in the bathroom the other day.. the only difference between me and you is that I say the things I'm thinking out loud to the peoples face not behind there back like a coward." Jade said. I looked a tori a little shocked.

It's not like I wasn't expecting he to like me but to know it was basically er plan the whole time to have everyone forget about jade it just made me mad.

People were starting to watch and stare at the spectacle even though the bell rang a good 10 minutes ago.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Tori said turning to leave with Andre once again in tow...

"Look at you jumping to his defense. What have you become jade.. your so different now we used to agree on things but lately this week you been nothing but a complete and utter bitch.." I was beyond pissed now. I heard a couple of laughs coming from the crowd of people who gather around to watch. I say jade's fist clenching at her side... Her eyes getting a glassy.

I could deal.

I tapped Ryder on the shoulder and before I knew what was happening I jawed him. It was the most powerful punch I ever used.

He flew back. Everyone looked shocked. I heard cat let out a whelp.

Even I couldn't believe what I just did.

Ryder came back full force trying to hit me. I stuck him again thinking about what he said to jade. The more I thought about it the more I hit him.

I just kept going and going and going until I heard jade scream and she pulled me off of him.

I looked around. When did the principle and Ikner get there? My ears felt like they were muffled and all I heard was jade telling me to calm down to get off of him. I looked down at Ryder his face was covered in blood and he looked about uncontentious.

Shit...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

"I never would have expected this from you.." Ikner said for the 5th time since I've been in his office. They had to call and ambulance for Ryder and I was almost arrested lucky for me this was my first offense ever. My first offense and it's almost beating some guy to death.

"What was this even about.." Ikner said looking at me like I was the worst criminal in the world. MY fist hurt hurt like hell and I wanted to be any other place then here. I wanted to be with jade.

"He was talking to jade and.." I started but he didn't let me finish.

"Jade.. Jade west.. Jesus if she isn't messing up her own life she's messing up others.." Ikner said shaking his head.

"I chose to do that on my own.. me! She had nothing to do with it.." I said.

"she had something to do with it..if she was involved."

"I wasn't just going to stand around and let that jerk off call her a bitch no way.." I said starting to huff and pant.

"Someone standing up for her usually.. I get the people coming in saying she sprayed them with paint or insulted them until they cried but your in here saying you defended her.."

"Of course I'm going to defend her I love..." I stopped my self. Was this really what I wanted to say.. was I ready to admit it?

"you love?" Ikner said looking up at me from his seated position at his desk...

I looked around.. the thoughts in my head not coming up with an answer quick enough...

"Nothing.. it's nothing.." I said flopping back in the uncomfortable chair.

"I'm not trying to down her.." Ikner said with a sigh.

"She's brilliantly talented and incredibly smart there are just something she does I don't approve of..and since I can't make decisions for you when it comes to personal matter I say do what makes you happy..."

I nodded finally able to take a breath. The feeling like everyone was against me and jade gone. The feeling like I was fighting losing battle gone.

"However I am going to have to suspend you.." Ikner said. I looked at him..with a confused look.

"Oh come on you almost killed the kid." He said.

I nodded in a defeated like tone.

"no arguing there." I said and leaned back.

"5 days starting next week."

I groaned.

"It could be worst the minimum for fighting is usually 10 but I know your a good kid.." Ikner said with a little smile.

"Get your things..I'll have to notify your parents about the suspension."

I Nodded and sighed.

"ok.." I said heading for the door.

She was right out there waiting for me. She was sitting against the wall reading some kind of book.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I said with a stern tone.

Her head jerked up and then she quickly stood.

"What happened." She said in a worried tone.

"5 days suspension.." I said in a not so amused tone.

"God you idiot why did you hit him?" She asked slapping me on the chest.

"I did it for you.." offered exiting the office area going for my locker.

"I don't need you to defend me.." She said stopping to lean against the lockers as I got my things out.

"I wanted to.. I'm tired of everyone always being against you being against us.. I'm sick of it.. When will people learn that what we do with our lives is our business?" I said standing with my books.

"I Don't care what other people say it doesn't effect anything I do.. so why does it matter." She said walking with me toward the student parking door.

"I don't know it just matters to me and when he called you a bitch.." I saw her flinch before she spoke

"I've been called worse.." She said rolling her eyes.

"yeah but no from a friend who was supposed to care about you.." She looked me over before speaking again.

"yeah that's happened before too." She said walking with me to my car.

The sentence made my heart ache. I know I've made some poor decisions over the years. I was trying to get over them. She had every right to bring them up in my face.

"Listen about what..." I started but she stopped me. I Never realized it before now but I get cut off when I'm talking a lot.

"No it's fine what was in the past is the past..all that matter is the now right?" She said looking up at me. I looked down at my fist. It was starting to turn purple

I smiled down at her though leaning in for a kiss..

"Right.." I said my lips touching her in a simple yet still breathtaking kiss. Man if I didn't have these books in my hand.

"Well I gotta get going.. I can't miss the all too important talk with my parents about choices and decisions."

She waited a minute letting me get into the car and crank up before she spoke.

"I'm coming with.." She said finally walking around the other side of the truck and opening the door.

"You what?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face.

"I'm coming with what are you deaf or something?" She buckled up.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at her.

She was facing forward before turning toward me. "What! Why aren't we driving."

"Oh I don't know...one you'd be skipping school.. two I'm pretty sure they'll put two and two together and figure out you came with me.." I said.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Those perfect curls bouncing with the movement.

"So.." She said like there was any better point to make.

"What about your car?" I asked her. Maybe that'd bring her to her senses...

"I didn't drive today.." she said curtly.

I sighed.

"what do you not want to spend time with me?" she asked trying to turn around the situation.

"that's not it it's just.." I said not knowing if I should let her come or not..

"What is it?" she asked looking over at me.

"Nothing screw it." I said putting the car in drive and speeding away.

Something about being with her made me feel invincible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

I pulled in my drive way and turn the car off. We mostly spent the car ride talking and singing along with songs on the radio poorly. We have to perform seriously all the time and it was just fun to joke around once and a while.

My mom's car was home which meant she got the phone call. I was hoping it'd be my dad but...whatever

"shit my mom's home.." I said looking at the house.

Looked toward the house.

"so.." She asked.

"My mom is the hard ass in the family. Come on I got to get you in the RV unseen." Is aid opening the door.

She hoped out and we James bond ran to the RV. I unlocked the door and shuffled her quickly inside. She was laughing the whole way.

"You take things to seriously." She said with me leaning against the RV door.

"you didn't understand if she caught you in here knowing I just got suspended she'd kill me" I said looking out the window.

"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked. I gave her an unbelievable look.

"You wanted to come!" I said to her.

"I know I know I'm just kidding.." she said coming toward me. She put her arms around my neck and leaned in to kiss me.

I let my hands snake in her hair and let the rest of my aggression I had toward Ryder out into the kiss. She moan into it. Her tongue coming in to play with mine. I smiled into the kiss feeling her hands slide down my chest and to the belt loops of my pants. My hand left her hair to grab her hands.

"no no no.. not now.." I said struggling to pull away.

"aw.." kiss. "But beck." Kiss. She was really good at pleading.

" I have to go in and talk to my mom." I said trying to leave her. She bit my bottom lip before I pulled away giving a sad, horny , puppy dog look.

"I'll be back I promise." I said winking at her.

"You better be." She said smiling.

I Opened the RV door and made the trek to my house. I wonder what she would say...

I reached for the knob to the front door bu tit was locked so I had to knock...

I knocked and waited and sure enough here she came with the maddest look ever on her face.

"What's this I hear you fighting about a girl?" She said as I walked into the vaguely familiar house.

"It's kind of plain and simple mom he called her a B-... a bad word and I punched him simple as that.." I said shrugging my shoulders. I really wanted this over as soon as possible.

"Who.. Who is this girl worth fighting over huh? Me and your father haven't heard about a girl.. we didn't even know you were dating.."

"We sort of aren't sort of are dating.. I don't know it's complicated." I said exasperated.

"well it didn't seem complicated when nearly beat a guy to death." She said throwing her hands up.

"I didn't almost beat him to death.. just nearly unconscious.." I was trying to avoid telling her who it was. I'd bad mouth jade in front of my parents as well and my mother was always the one to scold me on it and tease me about how much I used to be in love with her..

I was dreading telling her it was jade then anything else.

"You still didn't tell me who this girl was.." She said her hand on her hip and her foot tapping.

"I Had to take off work for this. I rushed home when I got a call from school I thought you were hurt but I see your perfectly fine Casanova now who is this girl?" She said again with those piercing eyes so much like mine.. they cut into my soul like only a mother's could...

"It's umm.. it's" I was stuttering.

"Well who is it.." She said again.

"It's jade.." I said softly.

"what speak up I can't hear you."

"it's jade.." I said again. She looked at me for a moment. She didn't say anything just looked.

It kinda creeped me out.

"well..." I said looking at her with the blank expression on her face.

"Hold on did you just say jade.." She said a weird smile creeping to her face through the anger mask.

Here we go...

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Jade west.. with the cute little black pigtails and the face full of freckles?" She said this time the smile making it to her face.

"Well she doesn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore and the freckles sort of faded but yeah her.." I said.

"Well then.." She said like she was containing something. Some kind of excitement or yell of victory.

" I was kissing her and then all this stuff just happened and before I knew it I was fighting." I said like it was no big deal.

"You kissed her?" My Mom said with a shocked expression.

"yes mom." I said rolling my eyes again.

" I knew it.. I KNEW it and all that talk about her being a monster and how you hated her. I KNEW IT!" I knew this was coming.

But I didn't really care if felt good to have someone on our side. Someone that thought we belonged together...

Now if I could only get everyone else to think so..

"I guess I'm not really all that mad anymore." She confessed.

"Oh so if it was anyone else you'd be mad.." I said confused. I never will fully understand girls.

"If it was someone you just met and really didn't care about I'd be mad but if it was someone like cat or . especially jade..I'd have to forgive you.. they're your friends almost family. I would be mad if you didn't stick up for them.."

"So I'm off the hook?" a smile started playing on my face.

"ah not completely we'll have to wait till your father gets home but I'm pretty sure some extra chores will come into play.." She said with a sly look.

I nodded. At least she wasn't biting my head off...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

I opened the door to the RV to jade laying on my bed still fully clothes.. so don't get any ideas.

She was reading again.

"Hey you there.. what are you reading!" I said in a sort of cop like voice.

She looked over at me and smiled.

She smiled so much at me now since the closet earlier and I was still getting used to it so every time seemed breath taking to me.

"Are you talking to me?" she said in the weird 50's voice she used to mock tori. But some how it didn't remind me of tori at all..

"yes you there with the book!" I continued with the gag. "I'm going to have to confiscate that.." I said going to the bed.

"Over my dead body." She said hiding the book under her.

"Oh really now.." I said using my newly acquired macho cop voice. I brought my hand to her side and tickled her.

There was something about the childishness of the moment that made if feel perfect. I wasn't worrying about if this was wrong of right. I wasn't worrying about What other people thought if they found out. All I cared about in that moment was her..

and it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Get off of me.. OK! OK! You can have the book." She said throwing it to the other side of the RV.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed the book.

"the secrets of romance.." I said out loud chuckling. She got off the bed to grab the book.

"Give it!" She said reaching for it but I held it over her head.

"What is this?" I said laughing.

She finally got a good enough jump to rip it from my grasp.

" I don't know.. I saw it in the store and I started reading it.. it's a little cheesy but I like it ok?" She said with an annoyed look.

"aww did I make you upset?" I asked her smiling.

"Shut up.." she said slapping my shoulder..

"Ow jade that hurt" I said rubbing the spot where her hand hit me..

"Boo hoo." she said flipping the book back open.

"Kiss it and make it better!" I offered my shoulder to her.

"eww no.." she said dodging my shoulder..

"Doooo ittt... it hurts!" I said in a whiny kid voice.

"What possessed me to wanna date a whiny loser like you.." she said with a smirk. This was the first time she'd said it out loud and I didn't know if it was official or not..

"so does this mean.." I asked her forgetting about the kiss he owes me..

"I mean everyone already knows so why not?" She said.

I flew to get my laptop from beside my bed... Don't ask why it's there..just focus on the story...

I opened up the slap page.

"What are you doing." She said sitting beside me..

"changing my relationship status." I said proudly.

"your such a dork." She said but I could see her smiling from out the corner of my eye. She was as happy about this as I was I knew it.

My eye landed on a video I was tagged in by some guy named chuck... I didn't know who it was but I clicked on it anyway.

It was a video of my beating the crap out of Ryder. I watched for few seconds before pausing it.

"You really did beat him pretty bad." Jade said. I almost forgot she was there.

"well that'll teach him to mess with you.. the only person that get's to mess with you is me... I mean.." I could have face palmed.

"really?" she said.

"I didn't mean for it to come out it just.." She stopped me.

"No not that look at the caption." She said pointing to the computer

"beck part of the new bad ass couple here in Hollywood arts knocks bad boy Ryder Daniels out.. GOOD... hmmm.." I read out loud.

"seem like where the new bad ass couple of Hollywood arts.." I said to her with a grin.

"it would appear so.." she said with a glint in her eye.

"Well then let's make it official.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**A:N** so there we go.. an update for that. It felt sort of like a filler but I really liked Beck beating up Ryder for jade. I feel like that should happen at some point on the show but whatever.. and does anyone have any info on the Jandre kiss cause it hasn't happened yet but Bade is still together.. so WTF... if anyone knows anything they better tell me.. :D O.O... or I'll find you :D \

Love,

Gabbie


End file.
